Dominando a un sensual playboy
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: Tras una charla con sus amigas, Bulma decide seducir de la manera que sea al playboy Vegeta Ouji, el más codiciado de la secundaria Orange Star High School ¿Que hará? Un fic de Mizune-mei Adaptación, bajo su permiso. U.A [Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridas lectoras, les traigo una nueva adaptación titulada: **Dominando a un sensual playboy.**

El Fic original se titula: **Dominando a un Inuhanyou, ** de la autora: **Mizune- mei **(mi mejor amiga)

Agradezco **eternamente** que me haya permitido adaptar su grandiosa historia a mi pareja favorita. Te quiero Mizune.

Decidí que la adaptación se realizaría en U.A.

**En la Orange Star High School estudia la heredera de la Capsule Corporation junto a sus amigas, siendo compañera de Vegeta Ouji, el playboy más codiciado de la secundaria, a pesar de haber sido compañeros desde hace dos años, a la peliazul se le ha hecho imposible que él se fije en ella, ninguna ha logrado acercársele más de una noche y menos ganar su corazón, pero Bulma Briefs está dispuesta a enamorarlo cuando sus amigas le sugieren que ponga en práctica el arte de la _seducción._**

Espero les guste y les agrade tanto como a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Era un hermoso día en ciudad del Oeste, cosa que pasó desapercibida para una joven de cabellos azules, quién furiosa trataba de concentrarse en sus ejercicios.

Por qué tuve que aceptar esa maldita "reunión" ahora mi cabeza está más revuelta que antes.- se lamentaba.

**Flash Back**

Milk, Dieciocho y Launch decidieron armar una noche de chicas con motivo de "reunirse de nuevo" con su amiga desaparecida, ya que ella siempre se apartaba del grupo cuando comenzaban los exámenes de semestre y por ello se encontraban 4 jóvenes de lo más entretenidas, hasta que para pesar de la peliazul.

¿Bulma, cómo van las cosas con tu novio el gruñón?- preguntó Milk.

_Ya sabía que eso de hacerle falta a sus amigas por no verse tanto tiempo durante la época de exámenes, en donde tenía que estudiar mucho y salir menos con ellas era puro cuento, viejas chismosas._\- pensó la muchacha.

Pues en realidad no es mi novio.- respondió un poco triste.

Como que es un poco lento, o es que en realidad está acostándose con otra, es decir, es el playboy Vegeta, guapo, rico, se acuesta con cualquiera, pero contigo no ha intentado nada, o no pones de tu parte o en definitiva no le gustas, quizá ni siquiera le atraes.- agregó Launch sin siquiera respirar al pronunciar la frase.

Milk y Dieciocho la miraron de manera reprobadora ante la falta de tacto de su amiga.

Bulma trató de romper el ambiente tenso que se creó.

¿Y a ustedes chicas como les ha ido?- interrogó la chica para cambiar el tema rogando que lo acepten.

Bien.- dijo Milk.

Bien.- repitió Dieciocho.

Muy bien.- apoyó Launch.- Hey Bulma, y si le pones a prueba para saber cuál es el motivo por el cual después de dos años siendo compañeros aún…- No continúo con su discurso al ver la cara decaída y enojada de su amiga.

_No funcionó._\- pensó Bulma frustrada, odiaba que todos opinaran en su vida y en su relación inexistente, y lo que más odiaba era que "él" no le correspondía sus sentimientos, es decir, ambos habían trabajado juntos en sus temas de investigación, ella era quien buscaba hacer pareja con él para tener una excusa y acercársele, durante el proceso habían entablado una que otra charla pero no más allá de una simple conversación. Suspiró resignada sabiendo que mientras sus amigas no quedaran complacidas no terminarían con sus "consejos".

¿Qué proponen?- preguntó Bulma sin mucho ánimo.

Pues.- agregó Launch, pensando en qué resultaría mejor sin mucho éxito; quedando con una expresión pensativa.

Qué te parece si te le apareces en su cuarto en la noche con tan solo una corbatita y unas orejitas de conejita Kawaii.- agregó Milk muy emocionada ante la idea.

Todas se echaron a reír ante la idea poco sana de su amiga a la que consideraban la más "santa", esta quedó con un sonrojo y se dijo a si misma ya no tratar de ayudar.

Eso sería grandioso.- dijo Bulma entre lágrimas de risa.- _Pero para mi desgracia Vegeta comparte departamento con sus amigos y yo no tengo la valentía para hacerlo_.- suspiró triste.

¡Hey Bulmita! ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él?- indagó Dieciocho al notar el suspiro de la muchacha. La peliazul la miró interrogante, luego pensativa.

Pues solo roces de palmas, abrazos de despedida.- contestó apenada.

¿Y cómo reacciona ante esa cercanía?- preguntaron Milk y Launch al unísono emocionadas.

Pues parece que no le importara, dicen que es todo un mujeriego, que seduce y se acuesta con la primera que se le pone enfrente, pero conmigo no pasa nada de eso, a lo mejor no soy de su tipo.- agacha su mirada, ella si está enamorada de él.

Las tres pusieron cara de analizar la situación, después de una pausa que para la peliazul fue eterna habló Dieciocho con una expresión de felicidad como si hubiera sacado la lotería.

¡Ya sé que puedes hacer!- gritó levantándose de la cama de Bulma en donde estaban sentadas.

Todas la miraron emocionadas como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del año hasta que dijo.

Tienes que acostarte con él, y tú debes provocarlo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

¡Maldición!- murmuró en vos baja mientras se dirigía hacia su casa después de su caminata rutinaria matutina.- _Antes mis hormonas las tenía a mil a causa de esos profundos ojos negros, de esos brazos que son tan fuertes a causa del ejercicio excesivo que realiza ese loco en el gym de la secundaria, ese olor que solo él posee, olor a hombre y una esencia salvaje, casi animal que te asegura pasión con tan solo olerlo. Por el tiempo que llevo de conocer a Vegeta Ouji él es un chico rudo, dominante con solo esa mirada que te incita a pecar de indecente. Hace tiempo que lucho contra el deseo de besar y lamer su cuello al tenerlo tan cerca, cuando me ha abrazado para despedirse de mí, tanto apetito por meter mis manos bajo su camiseta y tocar todo su perfecto cuerpo._\- sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos; cuando escuchó el ruido de su auto acercarse, lo conocía tan bien, se había subido a él tantas veces para ir a la biblioteca o ir a realizar alguna investigación. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué Vegeta no había puesto sus ojos en ella siendo el playboy más codiciado de toda la secundaria? Famoso por seducir a cualquiera.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Les confieso que adaptar una historia de Inuyasha y Kagome a Vegeta y Bulma no es nada fácil ya que, son mundos total e intangiblemente diferentes, pero creo que he logrado plasmar las primeras ideas.

Espero les guste y me dejen REVIEWS

Chain n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Autora original: **Mizune- mei**

* * *

La vi a o lejos corriendo con su cabello alborotado por la brisa del helado clima de la mañana, yo estaba yendo a casa después de ir por medicina a la farmacia ya que desperté por la madrugada con un maldito resfriado, la detalle de pies a cabeza y aceleré un poco más para acercarme a ella y miré como detenía sus pasos hasta parar y girar para verme. Tan solo le dedique un vistazo imperceptible practicando mi expresión seria de no me importa si vas por la calle, si te veo o no, si estas acá o allá, aunque si me importaba, ella no tiene que saberlo ¿Cierto?

Era un simple fin de semana y no verla me había resultado un estúpido infierno ¿Desde cuándo me hacía falta una mujer? ¿Desde cuándo me hacía falta Bulma? Esto no debía ni debe estar pasándome a mí ¿Vegeta enamorado de una mujer? No lo creo, para mí es un "úsalas y déjalas" Esas golfas saben con quién están tratando y si les hiero me da igual, las tontas son ellas por ilusionarse con alguien como yo, no nací para el compromiso.

De pronto un susurro salió de mi boca y las palabras que pronuncié jamás pensé decirlas.- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver tonta? Aceptándolo puedo decir que ya la ¿Extrañaba?, por lo menos me hacía falta para pelear y sonreírle en la cara cada vez que le ganaba, pero sobre todo, me faltaba ella. Durante los periodos de exámenes se inmiscuía en sus estudios, como si sacarse solo dieces fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, y sumándole este largo fin de semana no era para menos. Me veía patético pensando en esa loca vulgar, me veía patético ¿Enamorado? Bueno, se podría decir que me gustaba, tan solo me faltaban corazones en los ojos y aun así ella piensa que me acuesto con otra, que soy un mujeriego y en parte es del todo cierto y un poco del todo falso, puesto que desde que comencé a fijarme en esa chiquilla no he salido con nadie ¿Qué? Hace dos años somos compañeros, hace casi once meses que pienso en esa estúpida, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Suspiré frustrado.

La escuché maldecir y murmurar muchas frases irrepetibles mientras se giró y siguió con su camino, estaba enojada, nerviosa, confundida y triste ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues simple, la conozco demasiado y aun que no, igual sabría leer sus expresiones de rabia que me erizaba hasta los últimos vellos. Decidí dejarla sola para que reflexione y mejore su humor, aceleré mi auto dando vuelta en U y desaparecí de su vista.

Bueno no del todo sola, aparqué mi coche lejos del lugar y fui hacia ella, me mantuve distanciado pero la seguí de cerca sin que ella se percatara de ello.

La escuche bufar y maldecir ¿Qué había pasado que la dejó tan malhumorada y frustrada? De por sí tiene un humor de los mil demonios pero ahora, está peor que nunca.

Después de minutos de caminata, reflexión, suspiros y bufidos me percaté de un cambio en su temperamento de siempre, yo era muy observador, me gustaba conocerla, leer demasiado bien sus movimientos, su humor se había vuelto más suave, como cuando la miraba a los ojos y se sonrojaba, de naturaleza dulce, atrayente, cosa que solía observar cuando me le acercaba demasiado, y una vez cuando se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio en mi casa, me acerqué a ella y la sentí pujar de manera excitante, entonces me tuve que apegar a toda mi fuerza de voluntad que casi no poseo para controlarme y no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía; pero mi orgullo era el que mantenía la distancia y evitaba que yo cayera en lo inevitable siendo un hombre deseado por cualquier mujer, y aun así, me había enamorado de Bulma Briefs. Hasta ahora no me lo puedo creer, sabía que me apodaban el chico playboy, pero no era precisamente porque yo buscaba seducir a las mujeres, al contrario, ellas eran siempre las que me buscaban ¿Y cómo decirle no a un par de piernas abiertas y disponibles? Pero Bulma no era como las otras, sabía bien que ella sentía algo por mí, podía captarlo en lo nerviosa que la pongo al estar cerca de ella, sus sonrojos, sus temblores inesperados, pero jamás se ha atrevido a insinuarme nada y yo, menos lo haría con ella.

¿Por qué esa inútil comenzó a mover más sus caderas? ¿Al caso sabría que yo la observo? ¿Qué es lo que haces para verte tan malditamente sexy mujer?- Ummmm quisiera probarte.- murmuré como pidiéndoselo aunque sabía que nunca la tendría ni ella a mí ¿Yo ofreciéndome a una estúpida niña cuando toda la vida las mujeres han venido a mí? Detuve mis pasos para no acercarme más a ella y poder tranquilizar mis instintos, lo que no me resultaba nada fácil al verla tan endemoniadamente seductora en ese diminuto traje deportivo; llevaba una pequeña blusa y un short que dejaba ver sus blancas y esbeltas piernas.

Parece que conspiraban en mi contra por que en ese momento ella se quitó la blusa quedando en un insignificante top en el que podía apreciar sus senos moviéndose al compás de sus pasos, eso hizo que al instante me excitara y sintiera algo duro dentro de mi bóxer.

¡Mierda!- susurré mientras me alejé de ella al otro lado de la calle sin apartar mi vista de la chiquilla para comprobar que no me descubrió, vi su cara de miedo observando el camino por donde había pasado anteriormente, parecía buscar algo, tal vez escuchó algo, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no me viera, giró rápido hacia el frente con deseos de escapar pero abandonó el plan al ver que había llegado a su casa.

La observé correr hasta llegar junto a su madre que regaba el jardín frontal de la corporación, miré esas piernas largas que podía apreciar gracias a ese pequeño short, y sus pechos se movían aun más cuando se echó a correr, esa perra sí que era un pecado y yo en realidad sería el pecador más feliz entre esas piernas ¿Cuándo me había hechizado esa maldita bruja?

¿Qué te está pasando idiota?- me reprendí por esos deseos, aunque ¿Quién no los tendría?, lo único que pensaba era en poseerla, en marcar con mis caricias su cuerpo y hacerla mía por siempre, pero mis malditas dudas no me dejaban disfrutar el poseer a mi perra, porque eso es Bulma, ella es mía.

La vi sentarse con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo para cortar un par de flores del jardín, oliendo las rosas ahí plantadas, que daría por ponerme a su espalda, pegarla a mi pecho, tocar todo su exquisito cuerpo, mientras pruebo ese níveo cuello con la lengua y de ahí apoyarla en sus manos y rodillas dejándola a mi merced para beber todo de ella, sin darme cuenta ya me estaba masajeando mi miembro sobre la tela de mis jeans, mientras la miraba sonreír junto a su madre y ya no me era suficiente con solo tocarme, yo la quería a ella, quería entrar en su interior y hacerla gritar mi nombre de placer mientras la poseía, quería llenarme de sus jugos y entrar en ella de una forma tan honda que pueda tallarle en el alma el deseo que siento por ella o ¿El amor? Posiblemente sí, aunque es una nueva sensación que me abruma un poco. Maldita ¿Qué me hizo? Quiero que no se olvide de mí y que nunca más sienta dudas, me doy cuenta y acepto que lo quiero todo de ella y quiero que sea de ella hasta el último suspiro de mi vida. Jamás había deseado una mujer como desea a esa chiquilla.

Estoy enamorado, sí, alguna vez me juré que jamás pasaría con ninguna con las que me he revolcado, tan irónica la vida que me he prendado de una mujer que ni tan siquiera he besado y soy tan cobarde para admitirlo, por ello dejaré las cosas como están y me tragaré mis sentimientos. Pero mientras viva, la protegeré y no permitiré que nadie la lastime.

Será mejor que vaya a casa y me dé un baño bien frió.- suspiré con frustración.

¿Hasta cuándo podre aguantar no poseerte mujer?- susurré al aire mientras me alejaba a toda prisa, sería una larga tarde.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Muchas gracias por los primeros comentarios, **Guest, Smithback, **me alegra que les interese y les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Mi adorable **Naomigomiz** eres un amor reina siempre al pendiente de mis historias y demás jeje

Bueno decidí no poner a un Vegeta tan intenso, rabioso o cruel ya que es un U.A en donde no existen los Saiyajin, él no es príncipe, ni ha sufrido en su niñez como en DBZ. Además, ustedes saben que odio cambiar el carácter de los personajes así que trato de apegarlo más al Vegeta real.

Como ya vieron, a él sí le gusta Bulma pero su orgullo no lo deja soltar sus sentimientos, está tan acostumbrado a ser perseguido y no perseguir, ya veremos cómo le va con la peliazul.

¡Ah! El precio de tu alma lo actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, aun no termino de editar el capítulo siguiente jeje, ténganme paciencia :P

Los quiero y dejen REVIEWS que son mi única recompensa por este trabajo que lo hago con tanta pasión.

Chain n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza pero aquí me tienen, espero que les guste este pequeño capi. Besitos…**

**Autora original: Mizune- mei**

* * *

Esa tarde había pasado muy lentamente para Vegeta, entre la ducha fría y una noche llena de pensamientos posados en la maldita azulada no era para menos desvelarse, tener que levantarse temprano e ir con una cara de pocos amigos a un nuevo de día de clase, era realmente tedioso, ese día en el que por fin podría volver a ver a la perra de cuerpo perfecto, es cierto que ayer pudo contemplarla unos minutos, pero eso, ya no le era suficiente.

Entró en su auto al estacionamiento del instituto, aparcó donde siempre y bajó para ir al salón a esperar la nueva tortura del día, el maestro Roshi, odiaba al viejo más que nadie, cada clase solo llegaba a dejarles trabajos en grupo mientras él se dedicaba a dormir las dos horas sobre el escritorio, aunque no estaba nada mal pues ese tiempo era puro relajo en clase, nadie hacía nada, unos se tiraban papeles, otros dormían al igual que el decrépito y los demás solo platicaban de cosas estúpidas.

A Bulma le gustaba llegar temprano siempre y al distinguir a sus amigas chismeando como siempre junto a sus demás mejores amigos en el patio del lugar se apresuró a alcanzarlos, los extrañaba mucho, a las chicas ya las había visto en la pijamada y parte de la tarde de ayer pero a ellos, a ellos no. Goku y Krilin eran especiales, se conocían desde pequeños y más que amigos eran casi hermanos y ella, su hermanita pequeña. Así que este tiempo ausente de diversión sana con los jóvenes era para por lo menos extrañarlos y en especial a ese desgraciado con cuerpo sensual, es que no verlo, aunque sea solo con verlo, cosa con la que se conformaba siempre por más de una semana era una eternidad y media.

¡Muchachos!- gritó Bulma al encontrarse más cerca de sus amigos.

¡Hola Bulma! Al fin estas de nuevo con nosotros.- comentó Krilin.- Sin ti no es lo mismo, la investigación que pronto entregaremos es un desastre y prácticamente imposible, Vegeta no ha hecho nada de la parte que le tocaba, esta muchachita.- dijo señalando a Milk.- Ni tan siquiera quiere reunirse para avanzar y los demás son unos holgazanas, pero que suerte que ya estás con nosotros.- terminó de decir el chico.

Es cierto Bulma, tus eres la que pone orden siempre.- agregó Goku sonriente como siempre.- Launch siempre trata de poner mando pero nadie le hace caso aunque se haga la bruja verde.- dijo entre carcajadas.

¡Plash! Eres un tonto Goku- gritó la rubia enojada por el comentario de su amigo.

Bulma estaba feliz de que los exámenes de este trimestre habían terminado, no tendría que volver a estudiar como loca hasta las pruebas finales que es donde se ausentaba de su vida social más que en cualquier otro tiempo.

Buscó a su alrededor al dueño de sus pensamientos últimamente, al idiota que le quitaba el sueño.

Emmm… Vegeta ¿Dónde está?- preguntó queriendo parecer casual, aunque por dentro moría por de la impaciencia por verlo.

Todos se miraron interrogantes.

Pues, vimos entrar su auto hace un rato.- contestó Dieciocho extrañada.- De seguro que fue directamente al salón a esperar la hora de clase, a desayunar a la cafetería o está en el gimnasio, sabes cómo se mata ahí.- añadió para no preocupar a su amiga pues sabía lo que esta sentía por él.

Ya veo.- fue el único comentario que hizo la peliazul antes de dirigirse hacia el salón de clases.

Ya había pasado más de media hora y Vegeta nada que aparecía, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que la clase diera comienzo.

Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.- dijo la joven de manera firme, dejando en claro que no aceptaría una negativa, esta vez se daría el valor de hablarle.

No vayas Bulma, ya sabes que él disfruta de su soledad.- comentó Goku que estaba cerca de la muchacha, todos estaban en el aula esperando al profesor.- Pero si quieres ir puedo acompañarte.

La peliazul la miró y negó con la cabeza.

Tengo algo que quiero hablar con él, por eso prefiero ir sola, no tardaré demasiado, además aquí dejaré mis cosas, mejor cuídenmelas.- respondió dirigiéndose a todos sus amigos que estaban en grupo en una esquina del salón, ellos asintieron sonriéndose Milk, Launch y Dieciocho unas a las otras en complicidad, pues eran las únicas que sabían que su amiga moría por ver Vegeta. Con disimulo abrió uno de los cierres de su mochila agarrando un objeto del bolsillo exterior.

Está bien pero no tardes, sabes que pronto comenzará la clase.- advirtió Goku.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala.

¿Qué tendría Bulma que decirle a Vegeta? se preguntó el joven ajeno a todo lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Bueno mis niñas, acabo de escribir esto y estaba ansiosa por mostrárselos.

Por ¡Dios! Que me está costando un mundo para adaptar a Inu x Kagome a un Vegeta x Bulma, es que son tan diferentes, su personalidad, sus mundos, lo que hacen, sus amigos ¡Dios! Pero creo que siempre lo consigo jajaja.

Para **DeLii Nieto** que me preguntó porque estos capítulos son tan cortos, pues te confieso que el fic original de la grandiosa Mizune- mei así son y soy demasiado fiel a lo que ella escribió y cómo seccionó los capis, pero creo que en adelante uniré dos para hacerlos uno solo y poder darles más lectura jeje.

Mañana tal vez subo el siguiente, dependiendo de sus REVIEWS claro :P

Comenten quiero leer que piensan, los quiero Chain n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este hermoso fic!**

**Autora original: Mizune- mei**

* * *

Bulma caminó a pasos lentos hacia el primer lugar que se le ocurrió que estaría el playboy Vegeta Ouji, camina perdida en sus pensamientos recordando los comentarios y las ideas que habían dado sus amigas aquella noche sobre como seducirlo, y sus mejías se tiñeron de un rojo vivo.

**Flash Back**

Tienes que acostarte con él y tú lo debes provocar.- había dicho Dieciocho.

Milk y Launch asintieron efusivas mostrando su total apoyo al comentario de su amiga, yo me reí burlonamente.

Cómo se supone que consiga eso si ni siquiera un beso puedo darle.- exclamé como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No te preocupes Bulma, nosotras como buenas amigas que somos te vamos a ayudar.- dijo Milk de forma muy aduladora.-¿Verdad chicas?.- agregó.

Las tres se miraron de manera cómplice y con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

Ahora vamos a dormir que ya es muy noche y mañana es un largo día.- dijo Launch mientras bostezaba.

Si claro, tenemos que estar bien descansadas para las compras de la tarde.- comentó Milk emocionada.

¿Qué compras?- preguntó inocente y desorientada Bulma.

Ya lo sabrás mañana.- sentenció Dieciocho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al día siguiente la mañana pasó muy rápido para Bulma, entre arreglar el desorden en su habitación de la noche anterior y ayudar a su padre en algunos de los proyectos de laboratorio se había ido volando. Tenía miedo de lo que sus amigas tenían planeado, le dijeron que por la tarde irían de compras, pero aunque sentía temor también estaba curiosa. Sonó el timbre de la casa anunciando que las muchachas habían llegado, Bulma ya estaba lista, abrió la puerta y vio la cara de emoción de sus tres amigas.

Fueron a una tienda de objetos eróticos, la peliazul moría de vergüenza, estaba frente al local con su rostro totalmente rojo.

¡No voy a entrar!, no necesito nada de ahí adentro.- insistía por tercera vez Bulma con los brazos cruzados en señal de negativa.

Sus amigas estaban más que hartas ya de su actitud infantil, entonces Dieciocho empezó a hacerle comentarios "raros" a la joven en medio de la calle.

Vamos Bulma, ya te he dicho que ahí fue donde vi el traje de dominatrix que necesitabas, además, también el de enfermerita.- dijo haciendo un ojito a la peliazul al terminar la frase.

Sus amigas estaban que morían de la risa burlándose de su vergüenza y ella tan solo quería desaparecer, o que mejor, que se la tragara la tierra. Incluso Milk comenzó a decir sus "chistes"

Si y quizás aquí consigas las orejas de conejito que te recomendé.- agregó, las tres reían a todo pulmón, la gente paraba para mirarnos, así que no tuve más opción que entrar a la dichosa tienda.

Adentro nos atendió una mujer un poco excéntrica.

Buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pues, necesitamos algo que pueda inmovilizar a una persona.- solicitó Launch un poco apenada.

Ummm… ¿Cómo esposas?- preguntó la mujer muy profesional.

Sí, eso también, pero queremos un juego de esas que sirven para castigar a un chico malo.- comentó Dieciocho guiñándole un ojo a Bulma al terminar la frase.

Claro.- aseguró la vendedora.- Ya sé lo que necesitan.

En dos minutos volvió la mujer con su "pedido".- Bueno, estas traen las esposas, este collar con adornos de púas, una cadena y un látigo.- propuso la mujer dejando los artículos sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Bulma pasaron por los objetos.

Sería bueno castigarlo por ignorarme tanto tiempo.- pensó Bulma y le excitó la idea de ver a Vegeta esposado a su merced.

Los llevamos.- habló la peliazul, las chicas sonrieron complacidas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Bulma continuaba buscando a Vegeta, llegó al gimnasio donde generalmente pasaba metido el joven y efectivamente, ahí estaba sentado sobre una de las máquinas, limpiaba el sudor de su rostro y cuello con una toalla, en el momento que ella entró sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de la primera clase, cosa que poco le importó a la muchacha al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos cubierto de sudor, haciendo lucir provocadora su piel bronceada.

Vegeta.- susurró ella, pero él la escuchó, levantó la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz de la peliazul.

Pensé que estabas en clase.- dijo luciendo desinteresado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues no te vi en el salón de clases, esperé pero nunca apareciste, por eso vine a buscarte.- bajó ella la mirada apenada.

Ehhh, sí… Quería hacer un poco de ejercicios para relajarme, además la clase del viejo no es nada interesante.

¡Ah! Es eso. Pensé que estabas en algún motel revolcándote con alguna zorra.- habló enojada la peliazul.

¿Eh? Estás loca mujer.- respondió cansado de escuchar los mismos comentarios sobre él.

¿Te estás acostando con alguna del instituto Vegeta?- preguntó furiosa la peliazul.

Y si así fuera ¿Qué?- respondió él a la defensiva sin moverse de su sitio.

¡Vegeta! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!- gritó Bulma acercándose amenazante, él la observó venir y agacharse para estar a la altura de su rostro pues él aun seguía sentado.

¿Qué… Haces?- preguntó desconcertado por su actitud. Sin hacerse esperar Bulma lo empujó hacia atrás y este desprevenido calló acostado golpeándose la cabeza.

¡Pero qué idiota eres mujer!- gritó enfurecido sobándose la cabeza.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- interrogó al ver que ella se sentó sobre su pelvis con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas. La joven suspiró y se envalentonó, tomó sus manos llevándolas por arriba de la cabeza de él y sonriendo de manera provocativa le colocó las esposas en las muñecas.

¿Qué demonios es esto mujer?- preguntó demandante, totalmente confundido con la actitud de esa perra.

Esto.- respondió ella tocando las esposas.- Es para que aprendas a serme fiel y no me sigas ignorando como siempre.- susurró con una voz sugerente que hizo pasar miles de ideas por la cabeza de Vegeta.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Espero que les vaya gustando como va quedando, adaptar no es nada fácil u.u

Déjenme saber si les gusto en un REVIEW y dependiendo de los comentarios subiré el siguiente mañana, las quiero n.n


	5. Chapter 5-6

**Bueno, aquí me atreví a unir dos capítulos del fic original para hacer uno solo; es que Mizune es demasiado tacaña y los hace muy corto jaja.**

**Autora original: Mizune- mei**

**!Disfruten!**

* * *

Vegeta quedó estático luego de esas palabras, pensó que el deseo por esa maldita le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones, quizá estaba soñando nuevamente o la falta de sexo lo estaba haciendo desear a esa inútil ¿Él tener alucinaciones por sufrir de frustración sexual? ¡Qué mierda! No quería ni siquiera volver a verla directamente a los ojos. Entonces escuchó su melodiosa voz con tono de orden.

**POV Vegeta**

Ponte de pie y ni se te ocurra romper las esposas, porque si lo haces te voy a castigar.- la escuché ordenarme y ¡Maldita sea!, su voz, su olor picante a excitación y el movimiento de caderas que ella hizo al levantarse rozó mi miembro poniéndome loco, bastó eso para ponerme duro de inmediato. Por suerte todos estaban en clase y nadie podía ver lo que esa mujer me estaba haciendo. El gimnasio eran cuatro paredes con tan solo una conformada por ventanas, habían duchas y a casi nadie le interesaba ejercitarse, conozco demasiado bien el lugar, se quién viene y quien no, a qué horas estaba solo y a qué horas viene el de limpieza a hacer los suyo, pues este sitio es habituado constantemente por mí. Pero, pensando en lo del momento, ¿Cómo puedo caer? Realmente nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que ella fuera capaz de atreverse a esto.

La vi ponerse de pie, no quería levantarme, tenía vergüenza que esa estúpida notara mi erección. Jamás le demostré sentir nada por ella, es más, la ignoraba completamente y no quiero que ahora se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad ella causa en mí. Pero la azulada tenía otros planes. La vi alejarse y cerrar la puerta, volvió corriendo, se acercó y me susurró.- De rodillas y mírame.

Fije mi mirada en sus ojos y supe que podía morir porque ella me viera por siempre así.

**POV Bulma**

Me sentía poderosa dominando a ese hombre tan sexy, al más deseado y cotizado del instituto, al que siempre quise y desee, y ahora, estaba frente a mí, solo para mí. No puedo creer que yo fui capaz de atreverme a esto.

Hasta ahora las cosas estaban muy bien, solo que temía que él se levantara, destrozara las esposas y se largara de ahí, no sé si se las pueda quitar, pero se ve muy fuerte y capaz de eso. No sabía que pasaba, solo miraba mis movimientos pero no a mis ojos ¿Será que no le gustaba? ¿O será que estaba esperando una próxima orden?

Ponte de pie y ni se te ocurra romper las esposas.- le dije con vos firme.- Porque si lo hace te voy a castigar.- me sentía tan mojada para ese momento, tan excitada.

Lo vi dudar y me embargó un miedo de que mande todo al demonio y salga del lugar dejándome totalmente humillada. No podría hacer nada, tampoco lo quería obligar ¿Yo obligando a Vegeta Ouji? Reí en mis adentros. Me puse de pie moviendo mis caderas sensualmente sobre su miembro antes de hacerlo y fui a cerrar la puerta del gimnasio, si alguien nos encontraba así necesitaría muchas explicaciones para salir de esa. Regresé prontamente y le susurre lo más sensual que pude

De rodillas y mírame.- quería ver sus ojos, lo que sentía. Cuando observé sus profundos ojos negros y la erección de su pantalón sonreí, porque hasta ahora pude saber que en verdad le atraigo y que este día, me haría suya y yo estaba más que feliz.

**POV Vegeta**

Mi estúpida reputación junto con mi orgullo se vino abajo cuando ella desvió su vista a mi short deportivo y sonrió, yo esperaba que se sintiera ofendida por la mirada fría que intentaba ofrecerle, pero las malditas reacciones de mi cuerpo me delataron, me pisotearon el orgullo; "el chico playboy" estaba siendo sodomizado por esa escuincla idiota.

Muy bien chico playboy, sabes cómo complacerme.- aseguró, su voz era tan sensual que solo hizo aumentar mi erección.

Ahora, pasa tus manos hacia tu espalda que me estorban para lo que voy a hacerte.- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, esa perra si sabía cómo seducir. Hice lo que me pidió, deslicé bajos mis pies mis manos atadas y las lleve atrás, nada difícil; y como idiota estaba con las manos esposadas a mis espaldas.- Arrodíllate.- volvió a pedirme y estaba vez por puro impulso lo hice.

De pronto la vi acercarse y sentí como metió su lengua húmeda en mi oreja y bajo lentamente hasta morder el lóbulo para luego soplar levemente. Esta mujer quería matarme, además no me dejaba usar las manos y ya deseaba mostrarle como en realidad estaba dispuesto a complacerla, hacerla conocer porque soy el amante más deseado por esas zorras.

A nuestro alrededor todo estaba en silencio, estaba todo a nuestro favor, la iluminación no era mucha, el ambiente se apreciaba un poco sombrío, perfecto. Se arrodillo frente mío, quedando ambos en la misma posición, entreabrió sus labios y me susurró.

Bésame Vegeta.- solicitó y no necesitó pedirlo dos veces, la besé, ella me agarró del cuello como si esperara algo más, pero ¿Qué?, me sentí frustrado de estar como un pendejo atado con esas esposas del demonio, quería complacerla. Ella abrió más la boca y probé metiendo mi lengua en el espacio que me cedía ¡Mierda! Esta hembra tenía gusto a gloria.

**POV Bulma**

Se vía tenso como pensando en algo, yo desde hace rato no pensaba en nada coherente, solo quería tocarlo, besarlo y por Kami que me acostara en ese frío piso y me hiciera suya salvajemente.

Muy bien chico playboy, sabes cómo complacerme.- aseguré, es que ver su miembro erecto y listo para mí me puso a mil.

Vi sus manos frente a su abdomen y supe que me obstaculizarían.- Ahora, pasa tus manos hacia tu espalda que me estorban para lo que voy a hacerte.- le ordené y lo vi hacerlo sin decirme ni una sola palabra.- Arrodíllate.- le ordene y él lo hizo. Quise seducirlo un poco más y metí mi lengua en su oreja, baje suavemente y terminé mordiendo su lóbulo, luego lo soplé ¡Cuánto tiempo había deseado seducirlo lentamente!

El ambiente estaba de maravilla, totalmente en silencio y con la puerta cerrada me sentía más segura. Me arrodillé frente a él y le susurré, más bien le supliqué.

Bésame Vegeta.- no se hizo esperar y me besó, pero fue un beso suave, yo lo que menos necesitaba ahora era suavidad, así que lo agarré del cuello para profundizarlo, después de segundos que se me hicieron eternos, creí morir y revivir al sentir su lengua áspera pero deliciosa batallando con la mía y desee estar por siempre así.

**POV General**

Cuando necesitaron aire se separaron, Bulma se puso de pie, caminó alejándose cinco pasos de Vegeta, él quiso pararse para retenerla pero desistió de toda idea al escucharla.

Ni se te ocurra levantarte.- dijo sensual la peliazul mientras desabotonaba el primer botón de su blusa.

Vegeta abrió más sus ojos, cuantas veces había querido ver los senos de esa mujer, de su ahora mujer, no la iba dejar ir fácilmente habiendo comenzado con toda esta mierda ardiente. La miró sin disimulo mientras ella desabrochaba otro botón, en tanto movía las caderas, luego otro hasta que por fin saco la blusa por sus brazos quedando con una "innecesaria" prenda para el hombre que la miraba ansioso. Cuando por fin terminó la "tortura" para Vegeta y fue retirado el sujetador mostrando así sus apetecibles senos, él sintió como se mojaba la punta de su miembro.

Se acercó lentamente, tanto que le pareció torturoso.

Abre la boca Vegeta.- pidió Bulma entrecortadamente, él obedeció sin dudarlo, luego iba a hacer pagar a esa endemoniada mujer por estar dándole ordenes. Ella se puso frente a él en la misma posición nuevamente y le susurro.

Acaríciame con tu boca.- ordenó la peliazul mientras se ofrecía como desayuno de un macho playboy que no salía de su turbación.

**POV Vegeta**

Abrí mi boca y me acerqué, aun no podía creer que no fuera mi imaginación, es que ni con la más hermosa mujer que me había cogido me había sentido así. Metí uno de sus pechos a mi boca, sabía endemoniadamente bien. Lo succioné y ella jadeó exquisitamente, pasé mis dientes por el centro más obscuro, ella gemía aun más alto.

Muérdeme Vegeta.- pedía entre jadeos, yo creí destrozar esas esposas ahí mismo al escucharla tan excitada, solté su pecho y subí hasta su cuello succionando y mordiendo todo a mi paso, pasé al otro hombro y bajé hasta el otro pecho, al llegar a la areola del pezón la escuché soltar un gemido de placer cuando lo mordí suavemente. Ya sentía que me quemaba de lo caliente que se había vuelto el ambiente, mi vestimenta estorbaba, tan solo me quería quitar mi maldita ropa pero cómo sacármela sin quitarme las "benditas" esposas.

¿Bulma?.- escuché a lo lejos.

¡Bulma!.- la voz del entrometido de Kakarotto me trajo a la realidad, donde deseaba hacer mía a esa inútil por tal atrevimiento.

¡Maldita sea!- dije, miré a la azulada quien me observaba interrogante, se veía hermosa, respirando dificultosamente, con sus deliciosos pechos a mi merced tan cerca y tan lejos, puse mala cara mientras desviaba mi rostro, es que no podría decirle algo semejante, de por si mi miserable orgullo ya está en el piso hecho añicos.

¡Mujer! Déjame ir, pronto acabará la hora de clases y todos los demás vendrán a buscarte.- dije.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres hundir tu miembro adentro mío Vegeta?- me dijo cerca de mi oído lo que no me ayudaba a superar mi estado de excitación. Buscando la voz que se me había ido al imaginar tan deliciosa proposición contesté.

El insecto de Kakarotto está buscándote idiota, no ves que nos puede mirar.- le dije poniéndome serio, su rostro pasó de la frustración a la ira, luego a la vergüenza y me dijo.

Será mejor que te vayas, por mucho que quiero tenerte adentro mío no podemos dar un espectáculo a nuestros amigos.- se levantó, quitó las esposas y así pude irme a las duchas, alejándome de ella lo más rápido que pude. Esa perra endemoniada me traía últimamente soportando el agua fría baño tras baño que me forzaba a tomar para disminuir el deseo, al cual me dirigía nuevamente.

**POV Bulma**

¿Bulma?.- se escuchaba la vos de Goku cada vez más cerca y yo en lo único que pensaba era en la mejor forma de asesinar a mi "querido" amigo.

¡Bulmaaa! ¿Estás ahí? - gritó Krilin tocando la puerta del gimnasio, me vestí rápidamente, escondí las esposas en uno de mis bolsillos del short y fui a abrir la puerta.

¿Pero qué estás haciendo encerrada aquí?- preguntó dudoso Krilin.

Les dije que vendría a buscar a Vegeta, eso hago.- respondí haciéndome la enojada.

¿Y lo encontraste?- preguntó Goku.

Claro que sí, ya hablé con él.

¿Está en las duchas? ¿Fue ahí donde hablaste con él?- volvió a interrogar el odioso de Krilin, pues se escuchaba claramente el agua caer.

¡Bulma! Te estábamos buscando.- dijo ahora Dieciocho.

Vamos a clase antes que el profesor venga a buscarnos.- les dije seriamente, _o antes que descubran que pasó_.- pensé. Sin responderle las preguntas a Krilin salí del lugar.

**POV General**

Ese día transcurrió con cierta "normalidad". No volví a ver a Vegeta, no entró a ninguna de las clases.

Al día siguiente regresamos nuevamente a clases, como siempre todos reunidos cerca de los estacionamientos, chismeando, riendo y yo caminando hacia donde estaban mis compañeros, ella llegaba temprano pero sus amigos siempre le ganaban. Para este día, el maestro de Biología había planeado una excursión, irían al lago que estaba en uno de los bosques más grandes del lugar, iban todos con indumentaria cómoda, llevaban suficiente agua, comida, ropa, porque era muy lejos de la ciudad y tenían que acampar esa noche cuando llegaran al lago para a la mañana siguiente comenzar la investigación. Vegeta aún no llegaba lo que tenía preocupados a los demás, es decir, ayer no lo vieron y hoy tampoco aparece. Aunque él sabe que ahora es día de viajar pues esa excursión hacia meses que la habían planeado.

El transporte ya estaba ahí, poco faltaba para la hora de partida. Cuando decidimos abordar nos encontramos con él acomodado en el último asiento del autobus con su típica expresión de "odio a todo el mundo". Aun nadie había subido, el grupo era demasiado grande por lo que eran dos buses llenos los que irían.

¡Vegeta! Qué bueno verte, ya nos tenías preocupados.- comentó Goku llegando frente a él.

¡Uhm!- fue la sabia respuesta de Vegeta y al mirar a Bulma se incomodó volteando su rostro.

¡Será mejor que partamos!.- gritó el maestro desde afuera del transporte para que todos escucharan.- Así llegamos antes del anochecer al lago.- dijo y así todos comenzaron a subir.

¡Milk! Ven, siéntate conmigo.- llamó Goku a su novia.

¿Y Krilin?

Él prefiere ir con Dieciocho.- dijo señalando al mencionado que iba en el asiendo tras ellos.

¡Quítate de aquí enano entrometido!- golpeó al chico la muchacha.

Bulma aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos se acercó a Vegeta y le susurró sensual.

Te salvaron de tu castigo esta vez chico playboy, a la próxima que te portes mal conmigo ya no habrá quién pueda salvarte.

La peliazul se alejó para intervenir en la "pequeña" pelea de sus amigos en el cual Dieciocho tenía noqueado a Krilin, pero este no se apartó del lugar junto a ella.

Extraño.- comentó la joven acercándose al lugar de la contienda.

Mientras tanto Vegeta quedó estupefacto después de esas palabras, por primera vez tuvo el deseo de portarse demasiado mal, muy muy mal para ser castigado o ser él el que castigue esa perra; sacudió su cabeza apartando las ideas pues una parte de su anatomía ya estaba pulsando para despertar.

_¡Maldita sea! No fue suficiente estar duro durante toda la puta noche, esta idiota sí que sabe como excitarme_.- pensaba él.- Entonces todo lo que pasó ayer no lo imaginé.- murmuró Vegeta pensando que hacer para ser "castigado", se acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras el autobus emprendía camino.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Por favor mis niñas, no desesperen con el Lemon, que una vez que venga no habrá capítulo que no lo tenga jajajajaj.

Dejen sus REVIEWS que ya saben que dependiendo de ellos subo el otro mañana n.n


	6. Chapter 7

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten n.n**

**Autora original: Mizune-mei**

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba en que podía hacer para lograr el tan deseado "castigo", la muy maldita se había sentado en el último asiento al lado izquierdo del autobus, yo iba al lado derecho. Mirar cómo le saltaban los apetecibles senos con el movimiento me dejaba en la nada nuevamente. ¡Diablos! ¿Yo pensando solamente en esa estúpida por más de once meses? ¿Y ahora pensando en ella día y noche? ¿¡Qué carajo ha me pasado!?

Al medio día paramos en una gasolinera para comer algo, los demás dejaron casi barrido el lugar por todo lo que pidieron y por primera vez yo no quería comer, solo la quería a ella sin nada puesto.- Ummmm… delicioso.

Las mesas eran como para diez personas, quedamos un poco restirados unos de los otros pues nuestro grupo de amigos, es decir, los que nos llevábamos mejor, era de siete, la muy malnacida de Bulma se sentó frente a mí.

_En realidad_.- pensé.- _La bruja azulada me había hechizado._

Vegeta come que se enfriará tu comida.- comentó la culpable de mis "cambios de actitudes" acercándose peligrosamente sobre la mesa para susurrarme.

Ya quisiera yo enfriarme también, no sé porqué pero desde ayer me siento acalorada.- comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Los demás que no veían a esta perra ofrecérseme? Estaban tan ensimismados en tragar que ella aprovechaba para seducirme.

Perra.- le susurré y me miró con una sonrisa antes de acomodarse nuevamente en su sitio.

Terminamos de comer, bueno yo de mordisquear los alimentos y continuamos el viaje.

Iluminaba aun el sol cuando llegamos al lago en donde haremos la estúpida investigación de la vida silvestre y no sé que otro cuento más. Me preguntaba si los humanos también teníamos épocas de celo para explicar el porqué solo pienso en arrastras a esa mujer en medio del bosque y hacerla mía, maldición, es que me está provocando. Todos nos pusimos a armar las tiendas cerca del lago y a la hora de la cena Bulma se sentó nuevamente frente mío ¿No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que estárseme insinuando? Comía provocativamente, lamía la cuchara mirándome y yo alucinaba que esa lengua me estaba recorriendo, agradecía mil veces estar sentado, así nadie notaría mi erección, aunque por el tamaño era difícil esconderlo.

La noche pasó lenta y torturosamente para mí, decidí dormir en una tienda de campaña que estuviera lejos de esa idiota, es que su estúpida seducción no dejaba mi miembro descansar y ya dolía como heridas o incluso más.

**POV Bulma**

No sé de donde salen las indirectas tan explícitas que le dije a Vegeta, es que no puedo sacar de mi mente la deliciosa sensación de su boca en mis senos ¡Kami!, como se sentía cuando pasó el filo de sus dientes, ummmm… me mojo con tan solo recordarlo y muero de deseos por repetirlo, pero en todo el viaje era imposible hacer algo.- pensaba mientras nos acomodábamos a dormir.

Esperé a que Dieciocho, Milk y Launch durmieran, pues las tiendas eran para cuatro personas. Lo que parecía ya misión imposible después de dos horas dentro de la casita, Dieciocho seguía quejándose de cómo odiaba que el maldito calvo, como ella lo llamaba, se le acercara, cuando de pronto escuché que decía que estaba cansada y que nos durmiéramos.

Esperé unos minutos más y salí silenciosamente de la tienda al cerciorarme que dormían. Luego tuve que caminar con tal tacto que parecía ya una gata en silencio caminando por a través de todas las demás casitas cuidando no despertar a nadie, ni pisar alguna rama seca y hacer ruido porque despertaría al salón entero. ¡Mierda! Tuvieron que quedar tan lejos.

Me dirigí sigilosamente a la tienda donde sabía que estaban los muchachos, me sentía como una agente súper espía, sonreí ante la idea, llegué, baje lentamente el cierre de la tienda y rogué que ellos ya estuvieran dormidos porque no tendría explicación que dar si me veían en su casita. Pasé la vista por todo el lugar buscando al sexy playboy pero fue grande mi decepción al ver solo a Krilin y Goku acostados en las colchas y el otro espacio estaba vació.

Suspiré frustrada, no sirvió de nada estar despierta hasta pasada la media noche para "verlo" a solas, mañana sería un día largo y agotador, así que decidí ir nuevamente a mi tienda de campaña a descansar.

**POV General**

Habían pasado 4 días desde que habían ido a su dichoso viaje escolar, estaban cansados pero por fin habían concluido esa investigación. Aunque el odio maestro Roshi había inventado nuevas tareas para ellos y esta vez tendrían que hacerla en parejas. Claro, la peliazul no iba desaprovechar trabajar con Vegeta, ya lo había hecho muchas veces y por supuesto que hoy, no sería la acepción.

¿Estás segura que quieres quedar con él?- preguntó por quinta vez Krilin, yo quería trabajar contigo ya que Dieciocho no quiere verme.- agregó un tanto triste.

Sí Krilin ya no fastidies con lo mismo.- respondió una frustrada Bulma.

¡Ya cállate insecto! Trabaja con ella y tal vez logras algo esta vez inútil.- habló Vegeta furioso por la insistencia del calvito, el también quería a la azulada como pareja. Sonrió ladino ante sus ideas morbosas.

¿Qué los tiene tan molestos?- preguntó Milk ya arto de las quejas, gritos, bufidos y alegatos de parte de la pareja. En realidad ya estaba cansada de ese ambiente, discutían por todo, se tiraban unas miradas de odio y encima le hablaban mal a los demás.

_Que no he podido en todos estos días siquiera darle un beso a Vegeta.-_ pensó Bulma, en su casa estaban siempre sus padres, en el apartamento de Vegeta estaban sus amigos con los que compartía cuarto, en el instituto todos sus otros amigos y demás compañeros, y al salir de clases tenía tantos deberes por hacer que ni una hora podía escaparse ¡Maldita su manía por sacar solo diez! Y encima que Vegeta no colaboraba nada.

¿¡Te parece poco tantas clases y tareas aburridas que nos deja el profesor Roshi!?- gritó Bulma de pura tensión sexual.- Todos miraron sorprendidos, casi le escucha el maestro que estaba con algunos alumnos conversando sobre la tarea.

Perdón.- susurró avergonzada con sonrojo.

¡Qué les parece si nos reunimos a las siete hoy en casa de Bulma!- propuso alegremente Launch.- De todas formas mañana es sábado y tal vez a algunos se les baja el mal humor.- miro a ciertos chicos, uno a la vez.

¡Sí hay que hacer una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros!- apoyó Goku con gran entusiasmos.- Después de tanto estudio nos merecemos disfrutar.

El timbre sonó, unos salieron del aula y otros se quedaron. En el receso comenzaron a planearlo todo y en tan solo 10 minutos sus amigos habían organizado una "pequeña" fiesta en su casa, que eso nada se acercaba a la realidad, además, ni le habían preguntado si podían hacerla ahí, es más, la habían ignorado olímpicamente- ¡Atrevidos! Ni siquiera han pedido mi consentimiento.

Sabemos que nos dirás que si Bulmita.- dijo Dieciocho abrazando a la peliazul por los hombros que aun seguía sentada en su pupitre. A ella no le quedó más que sonreír y alegrarse por la fiesta, por su madre no se preocupaba pues, ella era muy considerada y le agradaban demasiado los amigos de su hijita.

Las otras clases pasaron sin por menores, antes de salir del salón, Bulma abrió su mochila para meter los cuadernos, introdujo sus lapiceros y entonces tocó algo frío al fondo, lo levantó sacándolo ligeramente de su mochila para observar de que se trataba, era el collar con púas que había comprado con otros artículos que había dejado al olvido.

**POV Bulma**

Al instante pude imaginar a Vegeta con el collar mientras lo "azotaba" con el látigo por haber desaparecido de la tienda de campaña esa noche en el lago, miré en la dirección donde se encontraba él en su pupitre metiendo sus cosas a la mochila, mordí mis labios de puro deseo y mirándolo fijamente pronuncié.

Chicas, iré por algo a la cafetería, es que no desayuné y no creo poder aguantar el hambre hasta llegar a casa, adelántense, luego las alcanzo.- comenté para zafarme de ellas ya que siempre nos íbamos juntas al salir de clases.- Launch y Dieciocho asintieron y Milk se ofreció para acompañarme.

Muchas gracias Milk.- contesté.- Pero prefiero ir sola, es que tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros luego de comer algo, necesito leer más sobre física. ¿No te importaría verdad? - pregunté rogando a Kami que me creyera y dijera que no, es que si no estaba a solas con Vegeta moriría. ¿Se puede morir de frustración sexual? Pues yo estoy a favor del ¡Sí! Milk negó con la cabeza y yo casi salté de alegría.

Miré hacia Vegeta una última vez para saber si entendió mi proposición, lo vi observando hacia otro lado, pero el rubor en sus mejías me advirtió que me había escuchado y entendido, me levanté feliz del pupitre saliendo del aula.- Nos vemos a las siete en mi casa.- grité al irme.

**POV Vegeta**

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos mientras metía todas las cosas a mi mochila para largarme de ese lugar. Nunca pensé que se pudiera desear con tanta intensidad algo, y es que si antes pensaba en esa bruja y la deseaba, ahora después de aquel día no podía olvidar el sabor de su piel, el sonido de sus jadeos ¡Mierda! Deseaba poseerla.

Cada día estábamos más alejados, casi ni nos hablábamos, es decir, casi nunca hablábamos pero si cruzábamos una que otra palabra y ahora ni eso, si nos dirigíamos la palabra era solo para lanzarnos insultos. Esa perra con todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho perder el control y me puso en un estado de "celo" que eso ni mierda existe pero no tenía explicación por tanto deseo que sentía de hacerla mía, de convertirla en MI mujer.

Los malditos organizaron esa fiesta y era obvio que estaba más que invitado, pero con todas esas basuras ahí no podría poseer a esa infeliz.

Escuché su voz, giré mi rostro hacia su dirección y me quedé viendo a sus ojos fijamente.

Chicas, iré por algo a la cafetería, es que no desayuné y creo que poder aguantar el hambre hasta llegar a casa, adelántense, luego las alcanzo.- todo lo pronunció lentamente y mirándome directo.

No lo podía creer, será imaginación mía o esa idiota me estaba invitando a "perdernos" por un rato juntos, ante la imagen de ella gimiendo sobre mi miembro, totalmente desnuda y con el cuerpo sudado, quedé excitado nuevamente, cosa ya nada nueva, mi miembro ya estaba más "musculoso" de tanto ejercicio de tanto subir y bajar a cada rato, por lo que me quedé ahí sentado por un rato para que nadie notara mi erección.

La arpía se ofreció para ir con ella y yo deseando que se negara.

Muchas gracias Milk.- la escuché decir.- Pero prefiero ir sola, es que tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros luego de comer algo, necesito leer más sobre física. ¿No te importaría verdad?- Sonreí satisfecho ¡No lo imaginé!, ella deseaba que nos encontráramos y yo estaba más que dispuesto, miré disimuladamente a la mujer de Kakarotto quien negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía.

La mujer miró hacia mí y no sé por qué demonios sentí arder mi cara, mientras la vi salir del salón.- Nos vemos a las siete en mi casa.- fue lo último que dijo.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que seguir a MI perra y hacerla mía en donde fuera, sentí que agonizaba, cada día pero no podía ir por ella y tomarla así nada más. Esa estúpida me mataría si estos idiotas nos descubrieran o interrumpieran nuevamente y claramente yo también los asesinaría.

Ya es muy tarde.- escuché decir a Kakarotto que seguía ahí junto al enano esperando como pendejo a la arpía y la odiosa de Dieciocho.

Me voy Kakarotto, nos vemos en la fiesta.- dije y sin esperar una respuesta me levanté y salí casi corriendo del salón como hace rato lo había hecho MI mujer.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Les confieso que de aquí en adelante verán un poco de acción, lo que les gusta a mis chicas pervertidas n.n

Y ya saben dejen sus REVIEWS que mañana les subo el otro.


	7. Chapter 8

**Bueno mis niñas, ayer no pude subir el capítulo pues estaba atareada con mi tesis, pero aquí se los dejo, disfruten.**

**Autora original:** **Mizune-mei**

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

Caminaba a paso apresurado, quería correr pero no quería parecer tan desesperado ¡Aunque lo estaba! Vi su cabello azul a lo lejos y la seguí, ya la imaginaba desnuda sudando excitada, gimiendo para mí, y eso no me ayudaba en nada en el estado de "relajación" que pretendía aparentar.

La seguí hasta donde la vi dirigirse y como lo imaginé, ella no fue a la cafetería, la miré perderse al entrar en el gimnasio. Me apresuré hasta llegar a la puerta y me detuve ahí, eché un vistazo dentro esperanzado de encontrar a mi perra esperándome, pero no había nadie, estaba seguro de haberla visto entrar, además, su mochila estaba sobre una de las máquinas de ejercicios.

Mujer.- susurré buscándola, me adentré y arrimé la puerta tras de mí sin llegar a cerrarla, esta vez nada podía interrumpir lo que iba a hacerle a esa chiquilla, después de todo, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido a sus casas y faltaban dos horas para que el turno de la tarde entrara. Deje mi mochila a un lado en el piso cuando de pronto sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda, algo punzante como una vara, estaba por saltar contra mi atacante cuando escuché a mis espaldas una vos endemoniadamente sensual.

Me hiciste esperar mucho chico playboy, eso lo agregaré también a tu castigo.- afirmó mientras ponía algo frío en mi cuello, quise tocar para saber de qué se trataba, cuando sentí como algo impactaba contra mi espalda de forma suave pero con autoridad ¡Maldita sea! Cómo me calentó ser controlado por esa inútil.

Hoy no vas a escapárteme mujer.- aseguré.- _Mientras llega mi turno de castigarte haremos lo que tu digas_.- pensé prestándome a su juego.

Quiero que gires lentamente y me mires.- la escuché e hice lo que pidió, nunca en mi vida estuve más satisfecho por hacerlo, frente a mi tenía a mi hermosa perra en una lencería completamente sexy, era de color y de una tela transparente que me encendió totalmente. Sus senos podían verse debajo de su sostén al ser de esa tela, lo que me daba una hermosa visión, se veían tan apetecibles. Desvié mi mirada y observé que traía algo extraño es sus manos, parecía un ¿Látigo?

Estaba perdido mirándola, poco me faltaba para lanzarme sobre ella como bestia y hacérselo rico hasta el anochecer, salí de mi transe al ver que se acercaba lentamente.

Te advertí que no te portaras mal.- me regañó, quise hablar pero me dio un latigazo en el brazo para que callara.- _Bien perra, haré lo que quiera que luego me las desquito.-_ pensé sonriendo ladino.

No puedes agregar nada, igual te castigaré.- aseguró mientras me agarraba de mi nuevo collar con cadena, parecía un maldito perro con esa estúpida cosa pero no podía negar que ese juego me calentaba demasiado. Me guió unos pasos hasta quedar en la entrada a las duchas, la vi adentrarse a la habitación y yo la seguí por inercia, ella caminó hacia mí y me rodeo yendo a cerrar la puerta. Volvió y se paró frente a mí, me empujó por el pecho hasta que mi espalda quedó apoyada contra la puerta, se acercó y empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello, puso sus manos una en cada hombro, y lentamente sacó la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta, a mi ya no importaba que mi puto orgullo estuviera por el suelo, mientras que nadie más lo supiera estaba bien para mí, la deseaba tanto, me dejaba tan excitado el juego que esta bruja inventó así que decidí seguirlo.

Eres exquisito, no sabes cuánto te deseo.- la escuché susurrar mientras tomaba mi camisa por la orilla y la sacó por mis brazos. Quería tocarla y de una vez entrar en su interior, la punta de mi miembro ya estaba mojado, y todo mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su boca en mi pecho recorriéndolo ¿Dónde demonios esta mujer había aprendido a seducir? No cabe duda que el depredador se volvió la presa.

Me has decepcionado Vegeta.- dijo contra mi cuello, antes de escuchar el sonido de un metal ¡Esta perra sí que lo planeó todo! Es obvio que yo podía quitarme esa estupidez de mi cuello pero no quería, quería demostrarle que también yo puedo ser accesible en ese tipo de casos, pero claro está que todo tiene su precio, sonreí al imaginarme como ella me pagaría todo esto.

Quería embestirla, besarla, morder su piel para demostrarle que me estaba gustando su exquisita tortura, posó su mano en mi entrepierna y lo presionó, un gemido de placer se ahogó en mi garganta y tuve que contenerlo tan solo para que no me escuchara.

Ummmmm estas mojado.- murmuró mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí con mi miembro aún en sus manos.- Quiero probarte, y lo haré porque esta tarde eres solo mío.- afirmó.

Quería decirle que en todo este tiempo también pude ser de ella, pero como la tonta nunca se atrevió a nada mucho menos yo iba a insinuarle algo. Escuché que alguien había entrado en el gimnasio y entonces ¡Todo se fue a la mierda!

La mujer colocó sus manos en el cinturón de mi pantalón para quitármelo, antes de que lo haga saqué fuerzas de donde ya ni las tenía y le dije.- Hay alguien afuera.- aseguré, levantó la mirada y vi como su cara de excitación desaparecía pasando a una de frustración.

No te muevas.- me ordenó firme mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Bulma?- se escuchó la voz de la sabandija de Yamsha, sí, ese maldito andaba rondando a MI mujer hacía tiempo, yo agradecía que la chiquilla lo despreciara cada vez que ese insecto intentaba acercársele.

Es Yamsha.- susurró ella.- Iré a deshacerme de él, la última vez te advertí que si te portabas mal no te salvarías del castigo y yo cumplo con mi palabra, así que contén la furia y déjala para otro día.- pronunció antes de darme un beso en los labios.

**POV Bulma**

Es Yamsha.- aseguré al reconocer su voz.- Iré a deshacerme de él, la última vez te advertí que si te portabas mal no te salvarías del castigo y yo cumplo con mi palabra, así que contén la furia y déjala para otro día.- dije al ver que fruncía el seño con enojo, vi sus labios, no resistí la tentación y lo besé, se veía tan sexy sodomizado, tan apetecible con el pecho descubierto y la mirada de puro deseo.

Tomé mi ropa y me la puse sobre la lencería, gracias a Kami que ahí es donde me había cambiado, abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a Yamsha parado en el marco de la entrada del gimnasio, me decidí y salí. Apreciaba a ese muchacho, pero no del modo en el que él deseaba que lo hiciera, aunque en estos momentos solo lo quería a años luz de mí para poder devorar al manjar que tenía servido en las duchas.

¡Hola Bulma! Cada día que pasa te encuentro más hermosa.- añadió como saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hola Yamsha.- respondí desganada.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- fui un poco ruda ¡Lo sé! Es que solo quería que se fuera lo antes posible.

Es que estaba en el jardín de enfrente y hace rato que te vi entrar, esperé que salieras para poder hablar un rato contigo pero nunca lo hiciste, por eso vine a buscarte.- dijo él mientras se acercaba con una mirada lujuriosa que nunca había visto.

Emmmm… Es que, estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio.- mentí.- Hace días que me siento estresada y pensé que un poco de actividad física me ayudaría a relajarme.- respondí nerviosa pues me desagradó la mirada poco sana de mi "amigo".

Se acercó mucho para mi gusto, levantó una mano, yo miraba en cámara lenta lo que pasaba, agarró un pecho mío y pellizcó el pezón con el dedo medio e índice, quedé helada, baje la mirada estupefacta no creyendo lo que pasó y ahí entendí todo, el sostén rojo se notaba muy bien con mi blusa blanca encima y efectivamente la mano de Yamsha estaba en uno de mis senos.

¡Plash!- por primera vez lo había golpeado en la cara y él me miraba estupefacto.

Emmm… Bulma discúlpame, es que yo pensé.- tartamudeaba apenado.

¿¡Pensaste qué!?- pregunté gritándole.

Es que mírate, estas tan linda y te ves tan apetecible, estas sudada y tu ropa interior se nota demasiado.- se quedó callado al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía.

¿¡Mujer te encuentras bien!?- se escuchó a Vegeta decir, gracias a Kami que no había visto la escena pues se encontraba aun dentro de las duchas.

¡Así que estas por acá imbécil!- gritó él buscando a Vegeta para poder verlo, vi caminar a mi "amigo" hacia donde estaba mi hombre, este no esperó más y salió de las duchas para enfrentar a Yamsha el cual comenzó a reír al verlo.- ¿Qué te pasó idiota? ¿Al fin alguien te puso en tu lugar como un perro?- comentó con lágrimas de risa al ver a mi presa con el collar y la cadena sujeta a este.

Vegeta se sintió ofendido, me percaté por la mirada furiosa que tenía, además que puso la mano en el collar, estaba tan buena la fantasía que creamos y tardé tanto para llegar a tenerlo, así que me acerqué a él antes que lo haga y le dije.

Ni se te ocurra soltarlo, porque te dejaré sin tu comida por días.- aseguré mientras masajeaba mis senos y mordía mi labio inferior, si Yamsha no se iba tendría que presenciar esa escena, porque ya estaba que me quemaba de deseos así que poco me importaba que después de que Vegeta al fin me haga conocer el éxtasis, callera el mundo sobre mi cabeza, valdría la pena.

La mandíbula de Yamsha bajó unos centímetros en señal de incredulidad y vi a Vegeta sonreír ladino, tan endemoniadamente guapo que se veía. Pero reaccionó pocos segundos después y contestó.

Ya quisieras estar en mi lugar sabandija y ser "corregido" por alguien tan malditamente deliciosa como MI mujer.- afirmó con una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que me sorprendió, pensé que se lanzaría a golpear a Yamsha hasta dejarlo por muerto.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Uuuuu la cosa se pone caliente porque en el próximo capítulo viene su tan ansiado Lemon mis pervertidas, espero les haya gustado como va.

No se les olvide dejar REVIEWS que mañana subo el otro. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	8. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el tan ansiado capítulo.**

**[Advertencia: +18 Lemon**]

**Autora original: Mizune-mei**

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

¡Maldita sea! En este momento haría lo me pidiera, verla masajeándose los pechos ofreciéndoseme era como estar en el paraíso, vi la asquerosa erección en el pantalón del gusano, así que aún quería a mi perra, entonces dije.- Ya quisieras estar en mi lugar sabandija y ser "corregido" por alguien tan malditamente deliciosa como mi mujer.- vi la cara de sorpresa de ella y la furia de la escoria que seguía ahí y agregué.

Ahora, será mejor que te vayas que no te gustará ver lo que aquí pasará.- aseguré.

¡No me iré!- dijo el insecto con voz indudable, así no podrán hacer nada sospechoso.- Miró a mi hembra y agregó.- Si quieres ir conmigo a mi casa no está tan lejos de aquí, así te alejo de ese perro que de seguro te obliga.- lo escuché pronunciar esperanzado, mi furia subió como llamarada ¡Sentía no poder contenerme más! Pero por esta perra estaba dispuesto a no majar a golpes a esa insignificante basura.

Miré a mi mujer para observar su reacción y esperar su respuesta, la que nunca llegó. La vi caminar lentamente en mi dirección con una mirada que decía sin hablar te deseo, llegó frente a mí, puso sus manos en mis hombros, se acercó lentamente y me besó, quedé estático no me lo esperaba, cuando escuché que me pedía con una voz sensual y suplicante.

Mete la lengua Vegeta y hazme gozar.- cumplí su pedido sin dudarlo, cuando nos separamos la vi con una expresión pensativa hasta que pronunció.

¿Dónde nos quedamos antes de la interrupción?- la miré como si había dicho que a Kakarotto le atraían los machos, es que no podía creer que esa perra tan inocente que se veía me preguntara eso, sentí que iba a ponerme rojo así que desvié la mirada para no contestar ya que bien sabía donde fue ¡Maldita! ¿Yo con mi cara roja? ¿Desde cuándo? Ahí me percaté que el insecto asqueroso de Yamsha aun no se había ido y nos miraba con incredulidad, iba a pedirle que se marchara o que mejor, sacarlo yo a golpes ahora mismo cuando…

¡Qué demonios!- exclamé cuando la mujer se arrodilló en mi frente, agarró mi miembro y agregó con voz sensual.

¡Ya lo recordé!, al parecer ella no se había percatado que la escoria observaba la escena mientras se masajeaba su miembro.

_¡Asco!_.- pensé. Hasta que sentí las manos de mi mujer quitar el cinturón y desabotonar mi pantalón, y todo pensamiento se esfumó cuando metió la mano dentro, el contacto de su mano fría con mi miembro caliente fue exquisito, no pude ahora evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca al sentir un cambio de temperatura en esa zona, con mucha dificultad abrí mis ojos, que no recuerdo cuando los había cerrado, miré hacia abajo y tuve la mejor visión de mi vida hasta ahora. Mi perra había sacado mi miembro fuera de la ropa interior y lo miraba con ojos brillantes, pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y dijo.

Ummmm… La tienes grande Vegeta ¿Me dejas probarte?- susurró mientras levantaba la mirada esperando mi respuesta. Yo deseaba gritar ¡Sí!, pero no quería parecer un idiota, más bien un pendejo que se ha dejado dominar por esta mujer.

Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, soy tuyo.- aclaré con mi voz un poco ahogada. No se hizo esperar, sentí su cálida boca al meter la mitad de mi pene entre sus labios ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan irreal, con muchas otras viví esta experiencia más que placentera, pero que esta bruja azulada lo hiciera era la gloria. Lo sacó y volvió a meterlo succionando y mordiéndolo suavemente, lo sacó por completo de su boca y pasó su lengua solo por la punta, luego metió toda la cabeza y lo succionó, sentí como un líquido salió de mí, una pequeña porción en tanto entraba en la boca de esa diosa, me sentí la peor basura, ya esperaba que me dejara ahí por asqueroso aunque en realidad no pude evitarlo, mi miembro estaba más que tenso, no sabía si podría estar más duro de cómo estaba; pero lo que me dijo me dejó como una pendeja piedra.

Me gustas Vegeta.- afirmó mientras relamía sus labios y me miraba, iba a contestarle que ella también me gustaba y que podría ofrecerle algo, no amor, esa mierda no estaba hecha para mí, pero si ella se conformaba podría darle muchas noches de pasión. De pronto vi como el insecto asqueroso se iba dando un portazo. Al sentir como masajeaba mis testículos mientras succionaba nuevamente mi miembro olvidé hasta mi nombre y arañé la pared para no soltar la maldita cadena y poseerla salvajemente como un lunático.

**POV Bulma**

Una ráfaga de viento levantó mis cabellos al dar ese tremendo portazo, pero poco me importó, en este momento podría pasar un dios sexual frente a mí y yo no lo notaría.

Era raro el sabor de mi hombre, pero no por eso menos delicioso, nunca probé nada comparable, jugué con sus testículos, tenía curiosidad, es que había visto un pene en clase de educación sexual, pero ver uno en vivo y en directo era otra cosa.

Vegeta jadeaba y se retorcía mientras lo succionaba a un ritmo cada vez más frenético, me enloquecía escucharlo agitado. Hasta que pidió jadeando.

Mujer para.- pensé que no le gustaba, pero al levantar la mirada me aclaró con voz enronquecida por su estado.

No aguanto más quiero poseerte- puedo jurar que era una súplica, aunque viniendo de Vegeta podría decir que era una afirmación.

Ummm… ¿Estás seguro que lo deseas?- pregunté poniéndome de pie. Lo vi asentir, puse mis manos en mi falda y la baje, luego mi ropa interior, quedando solo con la blusa y mi bra transparente.

Eres hermosa.- dijo mirándome fijamente, en otra ocasión me hubiera sonrojado pero ahora solo sirvió para excitarme si eso se podía más, me acerqué lentamente y lo besé, sentí como respondía con pasión ¡Sí que tenía experiencia! Sabía cómo hacerlo. Mordió mis labios antes de soltarlos, fue delicioso. Levanté una de mis piernas en la pared a la altura de sus caderas, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros, cuando sentí una de sus manos en mí glúteo sujetándome, me impulsé para subir la otra piernas, y ¡Sí! Parecía una posición un tanto extraña, pero sí que estaba cómoda más cuando Vegeta empezó a pasar sus manos por mis nalgas con una mano y con la otra empujándome más hacia su cuerpo, cuando su miembro rosó mi entrada ambos gemimos extasiados.

**POV Vegeta**

Sentí que la violaría si no la tenía, ya me encontraba agitado como nunca antes lo había estado y podía sentir que algo pasaría si no la apartaba en ese instante.

Mujer para.- le demandé, me miró y pude percibir la duda en sus azules ojos.

No aguanto quiero poseerte.- afirmé con una voz que desconocía como mía, la vi dudar y sentí que sería difícil detener mi lado salvaje si se negara ahora, todo mi cuerpo estaba descontrolado y no me resultaba nada fácil dominar mis instintos.

Ummm… ¿Estás seguro que lo deseas?- escuché que preguntaba y no podía creer que cuestionara tal estupidez, después de todo el "castigo" que me dejé infringir por esta perra, ella aun dudaba ¡Sí la deseaba! ¡Si me gustaba completamente!, pero solo pude asentir como respuesta.

La vi poner ambas manos en su falda y como la retiraba lentamente rozando su exquisita piel, quedando con la braga roja totalmente sexy, cuando la bajó pude observar a la perra más hermosa del planeta, no sé como mierda aparté mi orgullo más que pisoteado y dije.

Eres hermosa.- aseguré, no podía dejar de mirarla, tuve tantas otras y esta idiota me viene a parecer la más hermosa de todas, era malditamente perfecta, y desde hoy sería solo mía.

La observé acercarse lentamente, yo esperaba impaciente para ver lo que haría mi mujer, sentí sus labios en los míos y de inmediato metí mi lengua en su boca, raspé sus labios con mis dientes, es que probar mi sabor en su boca me daba mucho morbo, antes de separar nuestros labios mordí levemente y estiré el labio inferior, ella gimió en agradecimiento.

Sentí como apoyó sus delicados muslos contra mi cadera y ponía sus manos en mis hombros, supe lo que ella tenía en mente, no pude evitar pasar mis manos por sus cremosos glúteos y acercarla a mi cuerpo, percibí como hacía presión en mis hombros y como alzaba su otra pierna, al sentir su centro caliente y húmedo jadee como nunca, se sentía delicioso por fin tener a esa perra entre mis manos, la única a la que desee por más de once meses, la estúpida que me mantuvo duro por varios días. Se sentía delicioso estar así con ella y más el olor que despedía mezclado con su perfume.

**POV Bulma**

Solté los hombros de Vegeta y me aferré a una barra que estaba en la pared tras mi playboy, subí mi cuerpo para acomodarme mejor, levanté las caderas y guié su miembro a mi entrada, levanté nuevamente mis caderas para bajar en un movimiento bruto que metió por completo su miembro en mi interior, escuché un jadeo de placer provenir de él ¡Sí que era grande! Y dolió y ardió como el infierno, Kami sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar y reprenderme por haberlo hecho entrar de esa manera, es que me sentía tan necesitada de él que no pensé, quedé estática en el mismo lugar aguantando las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, no arruinaría tan esperado momento, saqué su miembro para intentarlo meter suavemente y así ver si mejoraba la sensación, al sacarlo cayeron unas gotas de sangre en el piso lo que no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta.

Estas sangrando mujer.- expuso extrañado, sentí miedo de que me dejara ahí botada por mi inexperiencia y jamás volviera a verme, un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar, aun así dije.

Estoy bien Vegeta.- aseguré.- Como te habrás dado cuenta es mi primera vez.

¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?- preguntó enojado.

Tú tienes mucha experiencia en esto, yo tengo cero, no quería que me despreciaras por ello.- confesé con voz entrecortada.

¿Eres idiota o qué? Eso a mí no me interesa, al contrario, poseerte virgen es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

¿Por qué?

No preguntes más, confórmate con saber que eres mía y ningún otro podrá tocarte Bulma.- aseguró, escuchar pronunciar mi nombre con su voz era algo único, además, sabía que hablaba en serio en ese momento y eso me hizo sentirme tan feliz, no iba a esperar una explicación profunda de su parte, así que decidí obedecerlo y no decir nada más. Lentamente volví a meter su miembro adentro mío, sí que se sentía mejor, solo ardía un poco, pero se sentía delicioso sentir como entraba.

¡Ahh! Escuché un gemido salir de su boca lo que me estimuló a seguir, alcé nuevamente mis caderas y lo bajé y sí, se sentía delicioso. Sentí como me tomó por las caderas y me ayudaba a ir más rápido y ¡Kami! De seguro que todos los estudiantes a 10 kilómetros de distancia podrán escuchar los gemidos que acompañaban las deliciosas embestidas.

**POV Vegeta**

Sentí como se estiraba hacia arriba y ponía sus manos en una barra que estaba en la pared ¡Mierda, qué frustrante!, ahora ya no entendía lo que esta mujer planeaba, pero toda frustración desapareció al sentir como se frotaba contra mi miembro, alzó las caderas y conocí el paraíso dentro del cuerpo de esta hembra, de mi perra, solté un jadeo de puro placer ¡Maldición! Nunca sentí nada remotamente parecido, era tan estrecha.

Percibí un olor a sangre despedir de ella y me extrañó ¿Estaría virgen?, pero todo pensamiento se esfumó al sentirme fuera del cuerpo de mi perra y me sentí furioso cuando me percaté que estaba sangrando.

Estas sangrando mujer.- aseveré mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarme con sus húmedos ojos azules, me pareció tan frágil en ese momento, no quería que ella sufriera ¡Maldita sea, lo que me hace sentir esta tonta!

Estoy bien Vegeta.- dijo.- Como te habrás dado cuenta es mi primera vez.

Y como un golpe de traición sentí encender más mi furia ¿Porqué mierda no me dijo que estaba virgen? No le hubiese permitido que ella dirigiera la penetración.- ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?- le pregunté evidentemente enojado.

Tú tienes mucha experiencia en esto, yo tengo cero, no quería que me despreciaras por ello.- la escuché decirme con voz entrecortada.

¡Pero qué imbécil era! ¿Pensar en que yo la dejaría por ser inexperta? A la mierda, era una experta en seducir poco me importa que no sepa hacerlo, para eso estoy para enseñarle una y mil formas de sentir el éxtasis, además, eso que fuera su primera vez conmigo me elevaba el orgullo, sabía que nadie más la había tocado y no iba a permitir que ninguna sabandija lo hiciera, yo sería el único, ella ahora me pertenece.- ¿Eres idiota o qué? Eso a mí no me interesa, al contrario, poseerte virgen es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

¿Por qué?- preguntó y yo odie que no se quedara callada, suele ser demasiado parlanchina.

No preguntes más, confórmate con saber que eres mía y ningún otro podrá tocarte Bulma.- dije, la vi sonreír feliz y sentí como me introducía nuevamente en su interior, lentamente, era exquisita, mojada, caliente y sentirme succionado por el sexo de mi perra era único y lo pude gozar más al volver a ver en ella su cara excitada que me indicaba que también estaba gozando.

¡Ahh!- solté un jadeo de puro placer, la sentía ascender y descender sobre mi miembro, puse mis manos en sus caderas para sostenerla, aunque cada vez me sentía más débil, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, la escuchaba jadear y gemir, yo la acompañaba en esa melodía, lo más delicioso y excitante que escuché en mi vida.

Podía sentir un calor en mi entrepierna, sabía que llegaría el clímax entonces me invadió aun más un frenesí de pasión, quería morderla, chupar su cuello, enterrar mis dientes en su piel, marcarla y hacerle saber a todos que ella es mía pero no podía en esta posición.

Me sentí cada vez ir más adentro suyo a mayor ritmo, vi sus hermosos senos cerca de mi rostro, agarré el pezón y aun bajo la tela se sintió exquisito, lo mordí, la escuché gritar, gemir y retorcerse en forma circular sobre mi miembro ¡Mierda! Creí que moriría de tanto placer.

Sentía sus glúteos chocar contra mis piernas y la embestía desenfrenado, desesperado, me encontraba en un trance, la embestía sin descanso, hasta que percibí como su interior se contraía y como un grito con mi nombre abandonaba la garganta de mi mujer, recostó su frente en mi pecho y cedía el peso de su cuerpo en mis manos, para mí no pesaba nada pero la sentí temblar, aun así la seguí embistiendo, aun no tenía suficiente de mi perra, nunca tendría suficiente de ella, entre en su interior y exploté, no pude contener un gruñido que salió de mis labios al sentir mi semilla inundar el cuerpo de mi hembra, sentía que en cualquier momento ya no me podría sostener en pie, entonces solté sus piernas lentamente, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso la solté, la observé caer como peso muerto.

Me reprendí mentalmente por lastimarla y algo raro pasó en mí.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Bueno chicas, su tan ansiado Lemon llegó, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mojado sus pantalones como yo jajaja.

Debo decirles que en el fic original que es un InuyashaxKagome, Inuyasha desea marcar a Kagome con sus colmillos, porque para los Inu-Youkai eso significa elegir hembra y con ello convertirla en su compañera, es decir, todo eso es como el matrimonio entre nosotros los humanos; obviamente a Vegeta no le puedo poner algo así por ello decidí que sí va a marcar el cuello de Bulma con sus dientes, pero no significará que esté casado con ella ni nada de eso, simplemente que lo hizo por un impulso en el momento del éxtasis y que esta marca significa que ella le pertenece.

Por otra parte, en el siguiente capítulo y los de más adelante Inuyasha se transforma y entra celo al igual que Kagome, entonces ¿Cómo rayos haré para adaptar eso a Vegeta y Bulma?, les confieso que no tengo ni idea. u.u por eso al final él dice "Algo raro pasó en mi" Pero ni yo sé que es lo que le pasará a Vegeta jajajaja.

Es horrible adaptar este fic teniendo una diferencia abismal de mundos, más adelante hay una parte que no me gusta para nada, ya veré yo que hago para cambiarle sentido y que no hayan momentos triste en esta adaptación o bueno, tal vez cambie de opinión y las haga sufrir.

Otra cosilla, de aquí en adelante habrá mucho lemon, así que prepárense para el dulivio en sus bragas porque las otras escenas son más fuertes :P

Los quiero, dejen REVIEWS para saber que opinan de este capi y me den ánimos de subir el otro mañana, besitos :* n.n


	9. Chapter 10

**Autora original: Mizune- mei**

* * *

**POV Bulma**

Me sentía en las nubes, mis músculos entraron en un estado de relajación, apreciaba como Vegeta aun me embestía ferozmente, era exquisito, lo sentí derramarse en mi interior mientras jadeaba contra mi pecho, nunca pensé escucharlo gruñir de esta manera, fue tan erótico, me sentí feliz por haberlo complacido. Percibí como aflojaba el agarre en mis glúteos y desenganchaba mis piernas de sus caderas, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo me soltó, no pude aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo y directamente en el frío piso.

Sentía como su semilla bajaba caliente por mis piernas, quedé acostaba boca arriba en el enladrillado, tratando de acompasar mi respiración hasta que escuché el sonido del metal caer al suelo, me asusté, levanté la cabeza buscando al causante del ruido, miré hacia Vegeta, quien había soltado la cadena del collar y luego se lo había quitado, lo vi parado frente a mí con la cabeza agachada y no podía ver sus ojos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, algo no estaba bien y lo comprobé cuando levantó la mirada, tenía una expresión de fuego en sus ojos, todo referente a la lujuria y pasión, no entendí porqué si acaba de complacerlo, no comprendí hasta que lo escuché.

Quédate aquí perra, iré a deshacerme de la basura y luego ya encontraremos que hacer para divertirnos.- añadió con voz grave que me dio miedo, aunque para que negarlo, también me excitó, solo un poco.

¿Dónde vas?- pregunté, le temía, sentía temor por su expresión endemoniada, pero más temí quedarme ahí en el gimnasio sola, desnuda y expuesta.

Me miró y sonrió ladino tenebrosamente, mientras se vestía.

¿No escuchas a las escorias afuera? Seguro que oyeron tus gritos mujer, en este estúpido instituto mi reputación es inquebrantable, no quiero que vean que poseí a mi perra en este lugar, si salgo todos huirán, pues saben que cuando yo estoy aquí nadie se acerca.- explicó.- En seguida regreso, voy a castigarte por no mantenerte callada, te demostraré como trata un hombre con experiencia a su perra, lo de hace rato no fue nada.- aseguró y me dio escalofrió su sentencia.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y me percaté que ya era un poco tarde pues la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas se había vuelto opaca ¡Kami! Es demasiado tarde, tenía que preparar todo para la fiesta de esta noche y ni tan siquiera le había dicho a mi madre. Estaba aterrada, iba a matarme por no llegar a casa tan pronto como salí de clases ¿Cómo fui tan descuidada? Por lo menos debí avisarle que no llegaría temprano, aunque con lo despistada que es que no se ha de haber percato de que no estoy, aunque con mi madre nunca se sabe.

Lo vi salir y después de varios minutos yo ya estaba lista para irme, no quería encontrármelo de nuevo, me daría tentación y no podría llegar nunca a casa, no podía preocupar a mamá de esa manera. Con mucho pesar decidí dejarlo solo, tomé todas mis cosas y a pasos torpes salí del lugar cuidando que no me viera.

Caminaba apresurada, mi casa no estaba demasiado lejos, en unos quince minutos estaría ahí. Me preguntaba que le habría dicho a los chicos que andaban cerca del gimnasio, seguro que los amenazó y corrió del lugar, sonreí, por la actitud de chico malo que tenía Vegeta todos le tenían o un gran respeto o de seguro miedo, me arrepentí por haberlo dejado solo, es que si o si tengo que llegar a casa aunque quiera quedarme ahí con él, además temo que cumpla lo prometido. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando lo escuché a lo lejos.

¡Ven aquí perra! ¡No vas a escaparte! Puedo seguirte a donde vayas, si intentas huir seré yo el que te castigue.- aseguró con voz lúgubre.

¡Kami! Esa voz me dio terror, lo sentí tan cerca y decidí lo más tonto, empecé a correr. Miraba hacia atrás esperanzada de que no me alcance, tenía miedo que Vegeta me lastime.

Ummm… Hueles delicioso perra, hueles a mí, a ti, a sexo, ven aquí déjame probare.- lo escuchaba, en ese momento tenía suerte y mala suerte a la vez, buena suerte porque no había nadie en la calle que escuchara las cosas que él me decía en un tono poco alto, y mala porque no había quien hiciera nada por mí y yo cada vez lo escuchaba más cerca.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, miré hacia atrás y lo observé venir hacia mi ¡Por Kami que estaba asustada!

Tropecé y caí al suelo raspando mi codo y un lado de mi cadera.- ¡Maldición!- exclame, levanté la cabeza un poco y vi sus pies frente a mí.- ¡Kami! Me alcanzó.- pensé con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miré como se arrodillaba frente a mí, estiró el codo donde me había lastimado, gemí de dolor, pensaba que me arrancaría el brazo pero lo que hizo me sorprendió; pasó su lengua por mi herida limpiándolo. Me levanté a como pude y vi su mirada, seguía igual de cínica que antes. Me sonrojé por la forma en que me observaba, sentía sus ojos pasar por todo mi cuerpo, delineando cada curva y se sentía tan incómodo cuando poso su vista en mis senos, por lo que mi cara ardió con vergüenza.

No quiero que te lastimes.- me aclaró.- Tú eres mía, yo te cuidaré.- aseguró con vos grave, pero esta vez no sentí miedo, sino inseguridad.

Vamos a casa, nuestros amigos llegaran en unas tres horas.- le dije bajando la mirada, no podía verlo directamente, estaba tan nerviosa. Él no dijo ni una palabra más, se limitó a ir a mi lado cuando comencé a caminar. Una cuadra más recorrimos y llegamos frente a mi casa, la suya estaba al frente así que no había problema, podríamos vernos cuando pudiéramos y repetir lo mismo que hace poco.- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.- dije, pero su mano en mi muñeca detuvo mis pasos.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo escuché pronunciar cuando sentí que me haló hacia él, estaba tan impactada que no me di cuenta cuando me pegó a su cuerpo tomándome de la cintura y rápidamente noté la excitación de su miembro presionado a mi entrepierna, lo que me calentó al instante.

Necesito ir a casa Vegeta, mamá debe estar preocupada.- le comenté sin llegar a mirarlo, no sé porque pero creo que si levantaba la vista ahí mismo comenzaría a besarlo sin importar quién nos viera.

Ven vamos.- me dijo y comenzó a halarme cruzando la calle.- ¡No! Entiende que debo ir a casa.- expuse oponiendo una inútil resistencia pues ya estábamos frente a su casa, sin soltarme sacó de su bolsillo la llave y abrió la casa, me haló con fuerza y cerró la puerta sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Llámale a tu madre y dile que harás algo.- pronunció tirando su mochila a un costado en el piso.

¿El qué?- pregunté rápidamente, a estas alturas ya estaba buscando mi móvil en mi mochila, lo saqué y no tenía carga.

Inventa pronto que voy a comenzar con el castigo.- "amenazó" lo que hizo recorrer una corriente de placer por todo mi cuerpo, estaba más que lista.- Mi celular no tiene carga.- informe.

Toma.- dijo ofreciéndome su teléfono.- Y no pongas más excusas.- dijo en tanto yo lo tomaba, marqué a mi madre y sonó tres veces, dejé mi mochila de lado para que no me estorbara.

_¡Bulmita querida!_\- me respondió dulcemente.- Ósea que eso quería decir que estaba feliz y no se había molestado porque no he llegado a casa.- pensé y caminé adentrándome más a la casa.

_Mamá ¡Hola!_\- expresé inquieta.

Apresúrate.- oí la voz impaciente de Vegeta a mis espaldas, cuando de pronto sentí que desgarró mi falda y mi ropa interior, solté un grito y quedé estática al sentir pasar su lengua por el raspón de mi cadera.

_¿Sucede algo querida?_\- escuché el tono preocupado de mamá.

_No, no te preocupes, son mis amigos que están conmigo, quería pedirte permiso para reunirnos hoy en casa y disculparme por tardarme tanto en llegar al salir de cl…_\- estaba por decirle cuando me interrumpió.

_Puedes llevar a los amigos que quieras hijita, sabes que son bienvenidos, solo cuida de la casa porque no estaré un par de semanas, tu padre y yo salimos esta tarde a unas "pequeñas vacaciones", te iba a llamar más tarde y avisarte cariño_.- explicó a lo que me sentí aliviada. Vegeta me agarró por la espalda y me dirigió a la sala casi a empujones.

_¡Está bien mamá, que disfrutes! Te llamo luego, es que necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas para la "reunión"._

_Bien querida, que la pases genial, adiós._\- se despidió ella y en ese instante corté la comunicación, dejé el teléfono en la mesa de centro y me giré para observar a Vegeta.

Me hiciste esperar mucho.- me dijo sonriendo ladino, sentí como me empujó por los hombros haciendo que callera a uno de los sofás. Ya no me desagradaba nada la idea de pasar a solas esa tarde con él, ya con mamá lejos me quedé tranquila.

Sentí sus manos en mi blusa y vi como volaban los botones de dicha prenda al arrebatármela, trate de cubrirme pues se llevó el bra en cuenta y quedé sin nada debajo.

No te cubras, quiero ver a mi perra.- ordenó, quede quieta con la vista fija en la suya, bajé la mirada a su entrepierna y percibí su miembro erecto ¡Por Kami que desee tenerlo adentro mío nuevamente!

¿Quieres que te posea mujer?- me preguntó en un susurro mientras me miraba fijamente. ¡Sí! Vegeta dominaba muchísimo mejor y yo estaba más que encantada de obedecerlo.

Asentí, él se acercó a mi cuello derecho, lo lamió, chupo, mordió, luego subió a mi oreja y me dijo.

Pídemelo.- ordenó con voz ronca, luego lamió mi oreja. Me tenía hipnotizada, en este momento diría lo que me pidiera por sentirlo adentro mío.

Ve…ge…ta hazme el amor.- rogué.

No perra, dime qué quieres que te haga, yo no hablo de amor en éste momento, quiero saber que necesita mi mujer para gozar conmigo.- me murmuraba mientras lamía mi cuello y pasaba sus dientes por éste.

Quiero… qué hagas con mi cuerpo lo que desees Vegeta, muérdeme… Ahhh.- gemí cuando me lo cumplió en el cuello.- seguí pidiendo.- Tócame, quiero que no haya parte de mi cuerpo que no te reconozca, quiero ser tuya.- rogué.

Lentamente me recostó en el sofá, me pareció una posición un tanto extraña para que Vegeta en ese estado de lujuria absoluta me posea, esperaba algo más de pasión y no estaba ni remotamente equivocada. Sentí sus manos en mis muslos separando mis piernas, por ¡Kami que quería cerrarlos!, pero la presión con la que me sujetaba no lo permitía.

Sentí como metía su nariz en mi sexo y lo olía profundamente, me pareció de lo más erótico aunque me dio mucha pena.

Me encanta tu olor.- ¿Jadeó?

Vegeta.- gemí al sentir su lengua explorándome.

Ummmm… tu sabor es delicioso perra, tú eres deliciosa.- aseguró. Levantó mis piernas por encima de sus hombros y con sus manos en mis glúteos me elevó levemente, metió su lengua en mi interior y no pude hacer más que jadear, lo metía una y otra vez y con su nariz masajeaba mi clítoris ¡Kami! Estaba por hacer un agujero en el sillón por aferrarme a él con mis manos mientras sacudía la cabeza, gemía sin parar delicioso quedando corto para describir la sensación de la "tortura" que infringía en ese momento. Sentí explotar en su boca.

Grrr… lo escuché gruñir y abrí dificultosamente los ojos para mirarlo, lo vi relamerse los labios, luego bajó mis piernas, fue subiendo por mi cuerpo rozándome con el suyo, llegó hasta mí y me susurró.

Prueba tu sabor Bulma y me besó ¡Maldición! se sentía delicioso su lengua jugando con la mía de una manera ruda, con sus dientes mordía mis labios pero era delicioso, los hizo sangrar un poco luego los lamió.

Hasta tu sangre es exquisita.- comentó antes de besarme nuevamente. Sentía pura lujuria recorrer mi sangre.

Vegeta quiero sentirte adentro.- jadee.

Como lo desees mi hermosa perra.- aseguró.- Me levantó de la cintura como si de una pluma se tratara, me volteó dejándome boca abajo, no entendía que se proponía pero sí que lo estaba gozando. Escuché como se desasía de su ropa y me agarraba de las caderas, las levantó dejándome con las rodillas apoyadas en el sofá y el pecho aun pegado al mueble.

Levántate sobre tus manos y atájate con tus brazos.- ordenó, obedecí sin protestar. No podía verlo pero sentía su olor a hombre a mis espaldas.

Muy bien mujer.- aseveró antes de introducirse por completo en mi interior.

¡Ahh!... Solté un grito, esta vez no hubo dolor solo un placer infinito, aprecié sus manos sobre mis caderas y como me embestía sin detenerse, ¡Por Kami! Que nunca se detuviera.

Estas húmeda y sabes endemoniadamente bien, no te dejaré dormir más mujer. ¿Te gusta? Dime que si mi perra.- decía entre jadeos, yo no encontraba mi voz para responder. Sentí como aumentaba el ritmo de sus embistes.- Vamos perra di que tu hombre te complace dilo.- ordenaba, él soltó una de sus manos de mi cadera y la dirigió a mi pecho presionándolo, yo jadeaba, gemía y me retorcía de placer, no podía hacer otra cosa, sentí como sacaba su miembro completo de mi interior y lo metió en un embiste salvaje hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, me sacudí en un orgasmo brutal, recosté mis pechos en el sofá y respiré dificultosamente, quise bajar mis caderas pero Vegeta no me lo permitió.

Percibí como agarró su miembro y lo frotaba contra mi entrada esparciendo mis jugos por todos lados, yo también me frotaba contra él hasta que sentí como metía lenta pero profundamente su miembro en mi ano, quise apartarme pero sus manos no me lo permitieron, escuché que decía.

Dijiste que querías que poseyera todo de ti y así lo haré.- afirmó mientras sacaba y metía nuevamente su pene hasta el fondo, entraba más fácilmente gracias a mis jugos, pero igual dolía, solo un poco, a la cuarta vez que me embistió desapareció el dolor dando paso a una sensación extraña pero deliciosa.

Más rápido.- pedí entre gemido.- escuché como soltaba un jadeo y cumplía mi orden y cómo lo estaba gozando.

¡Ahhh! Siiii Vege…ta… Ahhh…- gemía y me empujaba contra su miembro de una manera frenética. Él gruñía, jadeaba y yo no quería que nunca terminara.

¡Vegetaaaaaa….!- grité cuando me embistió y terminé nuevamente aumentando mis jugos en mi entrada ¡Kami! Un poco más y me quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento, temblaba con mi pecho en el sofá, pero para mí hombre todavía no era suficiente, lo sentí frotarse nuevamente contra mi vagina, quería decirle que no lo haga, que era algo sucio, pero en vez de eso salió un gemido de mi garganta cuando se introdujo completamente dentro y grité como poseída al oír cómo impactaban sus testículos contra mis glúteos por el ritmo inhumano con el que me penetraba, bajó una de sus manos hasta debajo de mis pechos y me levantó nuevamente para quedar sobre mis manos, mis brazos temblaba, sentí como pellizcaba un pezón, luego de unos minutos guió su manos a mi cuello y me estiró hacia atrás besando el lado derecho.

Sentí como me perforaba la piel y como derramaba su semilla en mi interior.- grité de dolor y placer, cuando dio la última sacudida sacó sus dientes, lamió la herida y me susurró.

Te quiero para siempre mujer.- aseguró antes de caer al piso a mis espaldas.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Mis queridas pervertidas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. No me costó tanto adaptarlo como pensaba y creo que salió bien, ya ustedes dirán.

Dejen sus REVIEWS que mañana subo el otro. Espero se hayan mojado mucho jaja, besos :*


	10. Chapter 11

**Autora original: Mizune- mei.**

* * *

Bulma se preocupó al escuchar el impacto del joven contra el suelo, se levantó sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas.

Vegeta.- susurró la peliazul mientras lo sacudía.- Vegeta.- repitió más preocupada.- se acercó a su pecho temerosa, al escuchar su corazón y sentir su respiración sonrió, solo dormía y lo entendía, luego de tanto "esfuerzo físico".

Después de casi dos horas inconsciente él despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, sonrió ladino en respuesta a la sonrisa de la muchacha.

Vegeta ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el regazo del hombre, quien la miró feliz al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en esa tarde.

_¡Maldición! Fue delicioso probar por fin a esta perra_.- pensó.- Mejor que nunca mujer.- aseguró poniendo su mano en la marca.- ¿No te lastimé verdad?

Bulma negó con la cabeza.- Dolió un poco.- dijo sonriendo.- Pero…

¿Pero qué?- preguntó él poniéndose serio.

¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- fue ahora ella quién tocó la marca de la mordedura en su cuello.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y dijo.- Debo decirte que jamás lo había hecho con otra, supongo que solo fue un impulso.- trató de explicar.

Arde un poco.- se quejó ella acariciando el lugar.

No te preocupes, ya pasará.- respondió él mirando la marca, sonrió de lado satisfecho y dijo.- Tómalo como una marca personal.

¿Cómo?- pregunto ella extrañada.

¿Estás sorda o qué? Digo que lo tomes como mi sello personal, me perteneces y aparte de tu cuello todo tu cuerpo ha sido marcado con mis caricias.

Bulma se sorprendió por la respuesta, jamás pensó que de la boca de ese hombre salieran cosas que solo servían para excitarla, porque sí, esa confesión la excito un poco.

Me gusta.- aseguró ella sonriendo.

**POV Vegeta**

Se veía tan hermosa, como nunca, siempre la estúpida me atrajo pero ahora se nota más mujer, hasta su olor cambió, ahora lleva mi esencia en su piel, nunca la olvidaría, ahora me pertenecía y su cuerpo me lo advertía.

Mujer será mejor que vayas a bañarte.- propuse pues en una media hora nuestros amigos llegarían a su casa y si no la encontraban se preocuparían.

Claro.- contestó poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad dejando expuestas sus nalgas y toda su espalda desnuda.

Me levanté y busqué mi bóxer que estaba en medio del pantalón, me lo puse de inmediato, no quería que mi hembra viera mi miembro semi erecto ¡Ya no la poseería! Por hoy claro está.

La vi caminar lentamente en mi dirección.- ¿Qué te duele?- pregunté preocupado.

Nada.- afirmó.- Solo estoy un poco cansada.

Vamos a mi baño.- dije acercándome a ella.- Te llevaré cargada.- la vi asentir, puse una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra bajo sus piernas y la alcé, la sentí acomodarse y caminé hacia las gradas subiendo con facilidad, no pesaba nada.

Al llegar a mi habitación empujé la puerta con el pie, por suerte no estaba del todo cerrada, al entrar baje lentamente de mis brazos a mi mujer, se veía cansada. Fui al baño y abrí el agua para llenar la tina.

Entremos al agua Vegeta.- me solicitó ella a mis espaldas, bien sabía que si la acompañaba la haría mía nuevamente, su presencia me estaba volviendo loco, giré y la vi parada con una sonrisa en su rostro, la deseaba y por su expresión sabía que ella también, pero su cara de excitación estaba mezclada con una dicción a dolor, eso evitaba que me vaya sobre ella y la posea sin cansancio, era una débil mujer, se miraba frágil y no era tan fuerte como yo.

Ehhh… Báñate, estaré en la cama por si necesitas algo.- la vi morderse su labio inferior y eso erizo los vellos de mi cuerpo, sentí de pronto pulsar bajo mi vientre.- Ahh… me refiero a si quieres que te alcance una toalla o algo.- aseguré con mi cara roja. Esta perra estaba desquiciándome poco a poco.

Ven.- me dijo extendiendo una mano y ¡Maldita sea!, todo el auto control que había tenido por menos de diez minutos se fue a la mierda, casi salto sobre mi perra, se veía hermosa desnuda a la luz tenue del techo, era tan malditamente perfecta.

Vegeta.- susurró ella.- ¿Qué somos ahora?

Odie al instante haberme quedado ahí y no dejarla sola, sabía que en algún momento iba a preguntarme eso, pero en realidad no pensé que fuera tan pronto, apenas era el primer día en que teníamos sexo.

Eeee.- empecé dubitativo, no sabía que decirle ¿Novios? Esa idea me pasó por la cabeza pero me asqueó, no porque no quisiera a Bulma conmigo, si no porque decir que somos novios cuando me beneficio de su cuerpo es algo estúpido.

Viré mis ojos y la observé con cara triste, quizá pensó que yo no quería nada con ella o que solo me había aprovechado.- Eres mi mujer.- atiné a responder.

¿Tu mujer?- preguntó dudosa.

Si, eres mi hembra, mi mujer ¿Qué parte no entiendes?- respondí tosco, no quería que siguiera preguntándome idioteces.

Si es así ¿Cuáles son los deberes que debes cumplir conmigo?- siguió interrogando viéndose no satisfecha con mi respuesta.

Pues.- comencé a hablar, no quería que ella siguiera con el interrogatorio y decidí contestar de la mejor manera que podría salirme.- Siempre voy a cuidarte, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, siempre estaré para ti.

Vegeta ¿No faltaras a tus deberes verdad?- inquirió acercándoseme peligrosamente.

Nunca.- aseguré.

Entonces entra a la tina conmigo porque lo único que me hace falta eres tú, y estoy muriendo de hambre de ti.- aseveró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Como buen macho complaciente acepté su petición, saqué mi ropa interior y entre.

Vegeta.- susurró ella cuando entré a la tina, ambos estábamos de pie, me tomó por el cuello y enganchó sus piernas en mi cintura. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé despacio bebiendo todo de ella, quería ir despacio para gozar las caricias de mi hembra y demostrarle cuando la quería ¿Cuándo la había empezado a querer? Ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ella me pertenecía en cuerpo y alma; bajé los besos por su cuello mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

Me encanta tenerte Bulma.- le dije en tanto mordía su cuello a lo que jadeó.

Bajé despacio junto con ella enganchada en mi cintura y la recosté en la bañera, su cabeza quedó en el borde de esta y su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua tibia, me quedé paralizado al verla, recostada con su cabello esparcido en el acrílico de la tina, su boca hinchada por los besos y su mirada brillaba observándome y entendí que no podía vivir sin ella ¿Qué maldita sea me había hecho? No lo sé, jamás había experimentado nada igual en mi vida, con nadie, con ninguna, y ella al parecer me importaba mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir esos extraños y estúpidos sentimientos, aunque llegué a la conclusión que no importaba que estuviese a su lado, que le hiciera cosas tan íntimas en donde le demostrara mi afecto hacia ella, mientras que el mundo entero no se dé cuenta que el orgullo de Vegeta Ouji había caído a los pies de una mujer no había problema.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo la necesitaba, acerqué mis labios a su pezón y lo mordí, escuché como soltó un gemido, besé el otro pezón, alcé sus piernas que estaban en el agua y las besé.

Me separé abruptamente de mi hembra al escuchar el timbre sonar de mi casa. Seguro que eran los malditos insectos que venían a preguntarme si iría a la fiesta o si no había visto a la azulada.

Mujer vamos.- ordené ante la mirada entristecida de ella.- Las escorias vienen a la fiesta en tu casa, con lo mucho que te "quieren" seguro que van a empezar a buscarte hasta con la interpol sino te encuentran.

¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?- preguntó angustiada.

Los conozco demasiado bien, además.- dije saliendo del agua y asomándome a ver el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de mi habitación.- Ya son pasadas las siete.

Si tienes razón.- respondió nada animada. Salió del agua, tomó una toalla que le ofrecí y secó su cuerpo, yo hice lo mismo, fuimos hasta mi cama y me senté ahí a vestirme rápidamente, opté por un pantalón deportivo, un centro y una sudadera, el clima estaba muy frío, sentí sus ojos sobre mí y me giré para verla.

¿Qué?

No tengo nada que ponerme.- afirmó con el ceño fruncido y recordé que destroce su ropa haya abajo.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y me di prisa, busqué entre mi ropa un conjunto de ropa deportiva que ya no usaba.- Toma.- le dije y lo tiré en la cama.

¡Esto es inaudito Vegeta! se preguntarán nuestros amigos que hacía en tu casa y que hago con tu ropa puesta.

¿Se tenían que enterar alguna vez no?- respondí sin inmutarme, me daba igual lo que esos idiotas pensaran.

Prefiero hacer las cosas discretamente.- continúo ella hablando mientras se ponía la ropa.

Cuando la vi que estaba lista salimos del cuarto, no me agradaba nada que no llevara ropa interior, sus pezones se marcaban demasiado pero entendí que no podía hacer nada, bajamos las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

¡Vegeta!- saludó el insecto de Kakarotto.- Oye de casualidad ¿No has visto a Bulma?

Si ¿Porqué?

Es que hace rato que estamos tocando el timbre de su casa y parece que no hay nadie, las luces están apagadas y su celular manda al buzón, es extraño.

Aquí estoy Goku.- dijo ella saliendo de atrás de mi hacia el pórtico de la casa abrazando al idiota, sentí mi sangre arder cuando aprecié la escena.

¡No tienes porque abrazar a Kakarotto Bulma!- le grité fastidiado.

¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces con Vegeta en su casa?- interrogó el enano de Krilin entrometiéndose como siempre, vi a mi mujer soltar a Kakarotto y mirarme enojada.

Deja de darme órdenes.- me dijo mirando al calvo.- Krilin debes de aprender a no hacer preguntas cuya respuesta es totalmente lógica.

Vi como los dos imbéciles me miraban asombrados, yo solo me limité a cruzarme de brazos y darles la espalda.

¡Bulma!- mis tímpanos casi sangraron con el chillido de todas las amigas de mi mujer.

La miré alejarse junto con ellas hasta la calle y vi como mi hembra me observaba, luego les dijo algo a esas inútiles y todas saltaron y rieron como locas.

¿Trajiste algo de alcohol Kakarotto?

Por supuesto Vegeta, mira.- dijo sacando unas botellas de su mochila a lo que sonreí, después de todo el ajetreo con la mujer necesitaba comer, beber y descansar.

Vimos estacionarse un auto del otro lado de la calle frente a la casa de Bulma y de él bajo ¿Maron? ¿Qué hacia esa mujer aquí? Aparte de haberla hecho gemir yo, también escuché que se había acostado con el enano calvo, corroboré eso cuando vi al gusano ponerse rojo al verla.

¡Launch! Cariño.- le gritó a la rubia cabeza hueca mientras se dirigía a saludar efusiva, luego la observé venir hacia nosotros.

Miré a mi mujer agachar la mirada, supongo que en algún tiempo los chismes de que esa prostituta se acostaba conmigo llegaron a sus oídos.

¡Goku! ¿Cómo has estado?- se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

Ehhh… yo bien.

¡Qué bueno!... Krilin ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo.

Ho… Hola Maron.

Y tú Vegeta sigues igual de guapo.- me dijo viniendo hacia mí, me aparté de ella antes que lograra estrecharme entre sus asquerosos brazos.- Veo que sigues igual de arisco ¿Cómo has estado?- solo me limité a ignorarla, viré mis ojos hacia Bulma y la vi triste, no quería que ella se molestara por esta estúpida vulgar y menos que se sintiera desconsolada, por ello solo quería que esa zorra se marchara.

Los muchachos solo miraban los ademanes de esa mujer y las chicas se murmuraban cosas entre ellas, sabía que esa zorra era amiga de Launch y me pregunté.- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Seguro que la propasada esa la invitó.

Yo he pensado mucho en ti, en mí.- empezó a explicar la muy maldita enfrente de todos.

Nunca existió ni nunca ha existido un tu y yo Maron.- le dije.

Vegeta no digas eso, recuerda las noches de pasión que pasamos juntos, me fui de tu lado porque mis padres se mudaron pero este año te he extrañado demasiado, en mi nuevo instituto no hay chicos tan guapos como tú, te deseo, quiero ser tuya nuevamente.- comentó y nunca me sentí más seguro de lo que sentía por mi mujer pues esas palabras no surtieron efecto en mi, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo fui capaz de revolcarme con esa zorra? Tal vez en aquel tiempo me pude haber acostado con esa perra loca por saciar mis instintos pero ahora solo me provocaba repulsión.

Olvidémonos de todo y vivamos nuestro amor.- seguía pidiendo, sentí como agarraba una de mis manos y la ponía en uno de sus senos.- Ámame Vegeta, hazme tuya.- me susurró, tocarla fue como si posara mi mano en algo asqueroso, nada comparado con el cuerpo de mi hembra, recordé que estaba cerca y desvié la mirada para encontrarla observándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Imbécil!- le grité a esa estúpida apartando mi mano en seguida.- No me busques más, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a una zorra como tú.- me encaminé para ir en dirección de la azulada.

Luego todos los presentes se dirigieron a casa de Bulma al ver que ella casi corrió hasta ahí, abrió y nos adentramos dejando a la loca afuera.

**POV General**

Esto es mi culpa Bulma.- susurró Launch al ver la escena que la mujer hacía.

Ya no digas nada, Vegeta está grandecito para saber lo que hace.- respondió sin dejar de observarlo. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al verlo como manoseó a esa maldita, no se hizo esperar y se fue a su casa.

Bulma yo no sabía que esto pasaría, si hubiese sabido no le hubiera comentado a Maron que habría una fiesta en tu casa, aunque te aseguro que jamás la invité.- decía Launch totalmente apenada con su amiga.

No te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- dijo la peliazul llorando boca abajo sobre su cama, fue abriendo su casa con la llave que estaba bajo una maseta se dirigió totalmente desconsolada hacia su habitación seguida de la rubia.

¡Bulma! Ábrenos somos nosotras.- se escuchó a las chicas afuera intentando abrir la puerta que tenía seguro.

Abre por favor.- pidió entre sollozos.

Launch les dio paso en seguida y las muchachas entraron cerrando nuevamente con llave.

Sabemos que hacías en casa de Vegeta Bulma y también sabemos por qué lloras.- comentó Milk apenada.

Pero aquí estamos para apoyarte amiga.- agregó Dieciocho.- Además, Maron no me caía nada mal pero ahora se atrevió a abrazar a mi Krilin y si yo hubiera sido la que presencié eso que pasó con tu hombre seguro que me lanzo a golpes sobre esa zorra, el hombre ajeno es sagrado.

Las jóvenes incluyendo a la peliazul que seguía boca abajo se incorporaron para verla, luego todas se echaron a reír al ver como Dieciocho se sonrojaba.

¿Tu Krilin?- preguntó Launch entre risas.

Bueno, algún día lo sería, ya demasiado me rogó y…

Siempre hemos sabido que lo quieres no seas tonta.- dijo Milk.

Si, así que qué esperas para darle la oportunidad, es un buen muchacho.- habló por fin la peliazul sentándose en la cama donde sus amigas la rodeaban.- Ya ustedes me hicieron caer con Vegeta ahora le toca a Dieciocho.- sonrió la chica limpiando los restos de lágrimas.

Pronto verán cómo no se me despega.- confesó aun sonrojada a lo que todas rieron a carcajadas nuevamente.

Ustedes son las mejores amigas que una chica podría tener.- habló Bulma abrazando a Milk.

Ya no llores, bajemos a disfrutar de la fiesta y solo ignora al odioso de Vegeta.- comentó y la peliazul se deshizo del abrazo para verla haciendo un puchero.

Que esté enojada con él no quiere decir que sea odioso.- defendió a su hombre a pesar de todo.

Todas la miraron y Launch dijo.- Bueno, el chico se defendió de esa zorra Bulma, además todas vimos como ella se le ofreció, no todo es su culpa.

¡Ya! Dejen eso y vamos a disfrutar.- gritó la muchacha de cabello azul saliendo de la cama, sacó ropa de su armario y se metió a cambiarse al baño. Se colocó un leggins negro y una camisa roja de tirantes, se puso unos zapatos bajos y cepillo su cabello dejándolo suelto.

Te ves bien Bulma.- dijo Milk, ella sonrió y bajaron a donde estaban los muchachos.

Luego de dos horas tenían todo listo, pidieron comida a domicilio, Krilin fue por bebidas a un súper que estaba cerca y de la música se encargaron las muchachas. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala y en todo ese tiempo Bulma no le había dirigido ni la mirada Vegeta. Él por su parte la observaba de vez en cuando reír como loca con las ocurrencias de Kakarotto.

**POV Vegeta**

Mi hembra no me miraba ni me hablaba, yo me sentí un idiota en su casa, ni debí ir, pero qué más daba, ya estaba ahí y de no ser porque ella no me dirigía la palabra el ambiente hubiera sido de los más agradable, buena comida, buena bebida, chistes bobos y lo único que no tenía era la compañía de esa tarada.

Después de un rato las mujeres sacaron un juego, era ese llamado twister o algo así, el hambriento de Kakarotto se había tragado casi todas las dos pizzas por lo que llamé para que trajeran comida china. El timbre sonó y las chicas que estaban en cuclillas colocando la capa del dichoso juego en el suelo se pusieron de pie.- Ve por la comida Vegeta.- indicó mi azulada sin mirarme mientras apartaba la caja de dónde sacaron el juego.

Me puse de pie y fui por ello, pague de mi dinero, era justo pues no había puesto nada. Fui a la cocina y puse todo ahí, más tarde nos daría hambre y nos comeríamos eso. Pasaron las horas, comimos, bebimos, ya Kakarotto hasta había vomitado varias veces fuera de la casa donde mi mujer lo mandaba, la arpía lo llevó a una de las habitaciones que le asignó Bulma a cada uno, por mi parte me retiré a mi casa, después de todo mi azulada no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni mucho menos me ofreció quedarme.

Casi terminaba el fin de semana, el tiempo pasaba de manera lenta y torturosamente, al fin podría ver a mi hembra mañana por la mañana en el instituto, hoy era domingo. Mis padres habían salido en un viaje de seis meses a otro continente, era un viaje demasiado importante pues haría expandir la empresa por millones si mi padre lograba hacer algún tipo de trato con los demás empresarios, por esa razón estaba viviendo solo en mi casa, no había nada que hacer, no me agradaba mucho salir, disfrutaba de mi soledad, pero ahora que había conocido el paraíso dentro de mi perra no podía sacármela de la cabeza, de por si antes pensaba en ella y más ahora que no solo mi mente se concentraba en esa tonta, también a mi miembro le hacía falta. No la había visto salir de su casa ayer ni ahora domingo ¿Será que la muy maldita estaba evitándome? Nadie iba a burlarse de mí, si esa perra no venía a mi yo iría por ella y la haría pagar.

**POV Bulma**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama, ya tenía preparada mi ropa para mañana, aunque no quería ir a estudiar, bueno eso sí, lo que no quería era verlo y maldita la hora en que dejé mi mochila en su casa, de todas formas tenía que hablarle para pedírsela, pero no ahora.

_¿Por qué habrá manoseado a Maron? Él no es del tipo pervertido, bueno sí, es un playboy que se acuesta con cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente, al menos esos eran los rumores, además hacerlo enfrente de nuestros amigos fue estúpido de su parte ¡Maldito idiota!_.- pensaba o más bien lo excusaba, cómo lo extrañaba, la marca de mi cuello ardía, lo que me hacía recordar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y por más que me quite la cabeza para no recordarlo lo tenía tallado en mi corazón. Suspiré triste, ya iban como 100 suspiros desde que mis amigos se habían ido a sus casas ayer por la mañana, me la había pasado todo el día encerrada en mi habitación y para ahora los planes seguían igual.

Con mamá y papá de vacaciones la casa se sentía vacía, aunque a veces me gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, me distraía en el laboratorio creando planos con nuevos proyectos, pero ya ni de eso tenía ánimos. Me saqué la ropa y me fui desganada al cuarto de baño, abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua se mezcle con mis lágrimas. Sentí como alguien me tomaba de mis dos manos y las estiraba para dejarlas tendidas arriba de mi cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, me asusté al escuchar un crik de metal, abrí mis ojos para ver a mi atacante y me encontré con un guapo hombre que me miraba con una sonrisa sádica en los labios, alcé la vista y me encontré suspendida, más bien enganchada por el caño de la ducha con unas ¿Esposas? en mis muñecas. Miré como se acercaba lentamente, lo observé expectante, pasó sus manos atrás de mi cuerpo y cerro el grifo del agua.

Me extrañaste perra.- lo escuché decir, le dirigí mi vista desafiante y contesté.

Ni he pensado en ti.- mentí, vi como ampliaba su sonrisa.

No me mientas perra, te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.- afirmó mientras posaba su nariz en mi cuello. Jadee extasiada, pero luego recordé lo que había hecho con Maron.

¡Aléjate!- supliqué.

No.- respondió rotundamente mientras lamía mi cuello.- Sé que me deseas mujer, y yo también te deseo ¿Por qué te dejaría?- murmuraba en tanto descendía sus besos al valle de mis senos.

Me, fallaste Vegeta.- expuse tartamudeando, levantó la mirada y contestó mirándome fijamente.

Yo no hice nada, lo viste todo y fue ella la que se me insinuó, además, yo solo te deseo a ti.- aseguró.

Pues yo no.- manifesté más segura de lo que en realidad estaba.

Me excita cuando te pones brava mi querida perra.- aseveró, ¡Kami! Yo también estaba excitada por lo que desvié la mirada, no podía caer nuevamente, aunque la propuesta era de lo más tentadora.

Ahhh…- solté cuando sentí sus dientes morder mi pezón.

Para.- le rogué nuevamente en un gemido.- Perra, voy a hacer que pidas que nunca pare de poseerte.- dijo y por ¡Kami! que creía su amenaza.

Lo vi alejarse un paso atrás y sacarse su camiseta, luego el pantalón y la ropa interior, tragué duro ¡Sí que era perfecto! Su miembro estaba erecto y yo estaba por echar babas de deseo, mordí mi labio inferior para reprimir mis deseos.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó arrogante, no respondí nada, para qué si ya sabía la respuesta. Traté de soltar mis manos de las esposas para alejarme de él, lo vi sonreír.

¿De qué te ríes idiota?- pregunté molesta.

Tus senos se ven apetecibles y cuanto más luchas más te deseo.- comentó mientras se acercaba lentamente. Agarró mis glúteos y me pegó a su cuerpo.

Bulma, mientras esté contigo no necesito a otra mi lado.- susurró, quise llorar de alegría pues había logrado que el playboy más codiciado fuera solo mío, sabía que él no me diría algo así si no fuese cierto. Sus manos en mis piernas me sacaron abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando los levantó para engancharlos en sus caderas. Sentí el azulejo frío en mi espalda, su cuerpo caliente enfrente y cómo frotaba su miembro en mi centro ¡Kami, se sentía exquisito! Quería morderlo.

Ummm…- Gemí cuando metió la punta de su pene.

Pídemelo.- ordenó.- Vamos perra sé que lo quieres.- Lo miré retadora y negué con la cabeza, ya no tenía voz, lo vi sonreír y sacar su miembro ¡Maldición! Ahora ya no me importaba suplicarle porque continuara, al abrir mi boca para pedírselo.

¡Ahhhhh!- solté un grito al sentirlo entrar hasta la empuñadura de su pene en mi interior, luego lo sacó completo y me volvió a embestir, lo hacía con mucha fuerza pero se sentía delicioso, más que nunca, ya no jadeaba, gritaba por Kami que era delicioso. Lo sacó completo nuevamente y lo metió en mi ano, sentía que me estaba quemando, así fue alternando, lo mordí en el cuello de puro éxtasis, sentí que abandonó nuevamente mi interior, ya esperaba el próximo embiste pero nunca llegó, bajó mis piernas y me susurró.

Mujer, quiero saber cómo gritarías si me desearas.- aseguró jadeante, se alejó de mí, se vistió lentamente, se acercó a mí, maldita sea quería pedirle que continúe, incluso su miembro seguía erecto, escuché como hacía crik nuevamente las esposas y cómo caían mis brazos cansados al costado de mi cuerpo.

¿Tienes algo que deseas pedirme mi hermosa perra?- preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros. Negué con la cabeza, aunque mi cuerpo rogaba que diga que sí, lo vi alejarse. ¡Kami! Por primera vez entendí por qué es importante masturbarse.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **¿Ya se va poniendo interesante no? Bueno, la historia avanza rápido y estoy ansiosa por terminarla.

Dejen sus REVIEWS que son mi recompensa por este hermoso trabajo.


	11. Chapter 12

**POV Vegeta**

Habían pasado 12 días desde nuestro "encuentro" en el baño de su casa ¡Mierda! Estaba por enloquecer de deseos, ella se vengaba de lo que hice provocándome y 12 días nunca me parecieron más largos en mi vida. Hace dos días los insectos habían estado planeando una excursión, querían ir a acampar a una montaña y pasar ahí el fin de semana, aunque me lo negara a mí mismo, estos gusanos le gustaba hacer cosas divertidas y claro que yo no diría que no a sus planes.

Ese viernes por la tarde nos reunimos en mi casa, planeamos todo y decidimos llevar mi camioneta que era muy espaciosa para que todos fuéramos cómodos, además, al lugar al que nos dirigíamos quedaba a dos horas. Cargamos todo nuestro equipaje arriba del coche, lo aseguramos muy bien y nos dispusimos a salir, en el asiento del copiloto iba mi perra, de nada me servía si no podía tocarla, uno porque estaba molesta y dos, porque no iba a hacer eso enfrente de las escorias. Los asientos del medio fueron ocupados por Kakarotto con su arpía y Launch y en los últimos asientos de atrás el calvo con la rubia.

Habíamos recorrido unos 15 kilómetros cuando escuché unos ruidos extraños en la parte posterior del vehículo, miré por el retrovisor y era la rubia besando al enano ¡Hasta ese maldito perdedor podía besar a su mujer cuando quería! Y yo estaba ahí como pendejo esperando que esta idiota se digne a dejarse poseer, ver sus senos moverse con el movimiento del auto no era nada bueno para mí, decidí prestar atención al camino, no quería recordar nada de lo que le había hecho a esa imbécil, podría presentar una vergonzosa e inoportuna erección frente a sus ojos, no le daría el gusto de hacerle saber que deseaba hacerla mía una y otra vez.

Para en algún supermercado Vegeta.- escuché decir a mi hermosa perra.- Hice lo que me pidió.

Esperen aquí chicos, iré por algunas bebidas y comida.- la oí hablar nuevamente.

Te acompaño.- me ofrecí, ¡Maldición! Ya no quedaba en mi nada de orgullo, estaba dispuesto a pedirle que me escuche, la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba su cuerpo, sus besos y también, su alegría, últimamente la había visto muy decaída lo que afectaba el humor del grupo.

La vi negar con la cabeza ¡Mierda! ¿Es que nunca me perdonaría? De igual manera bajé del coche, ya no me importaba lo que esos pendejos pensaran, además, por más molesta que esté conmigo no puedo dejar que vaya sola aunque sea por unas tontas compras, traía un short demasiado corto que dejaba expuestas sus suculentas piernas y no voy a permitir que nadie se le acerque. Me mantuve lejos, observé cómo tomaba una carretilla y se dirigió por los pasillos colocando muchas cosas dentro. Luego fue a pagar y volvimos al auto, claro que yo fui quien cargó todo.

Eran como las 3 de la tarde cuando llegamos al lugar, era una zona turística donde dejamos el auto aparcado, pagué por el estacionamiento y la seguridad que brindaban. Sacamos todas nuestras cosas y comenzamos la caminata para llegar hasta la montaña, vi el atardecer desde una de las colinas, todos los colores anunciaban que pronto llegaría la oscuridad, para cuando entró el sol ya estábamos llegando donde acamparíamos.

¡Qué hermoso está todo!- dijo Kakarotto soltando su maleta.- ¿Quieres ir a recorrer el lugar Vegeta?- preguntó, por supuesto que quería distraerme, apartarme un rato de mi mujer era lo mejor.

Krilin, comienza a armar las tiendas de campaña, Kakarotto y yo iremos a buscar leña para la fogata.- ordené y él asintió en respuesta.

Iré contigo.- se ofreció la arpía amiga de mi hembra.- ¡No! Necesito hablar de algo con tu novio mujer, déjalo que respire no seas controladora.

¡Vegeta!- escuché que me gritó la azulada, para este momento ya estaba demasiado irritado como para pensar coherentemente.- No te metas mujer.

Déjalo Bulma ya sé que es un bruto.- respondió la bruja de Kakarotto, iba a responderle pero el enano comenzó a hablar.

¿Mujer? ¿Porqué te ha llamado así Bulma?- preguntó entrometiéndose, yo solo rodé los ojos cansado de esa estupidez. Ya las amigas de mi perra sabían que yo era su macho pues supongo que ella les contó todo.- _Chismosa_.- pensé, pero ¿Y estos otros idiotas se hacían o en realidad querían escucharlo de mi boca?

Por nada Kril…

¡Porque es MI mujer!- le grité interrumpiéndola, ella me fulminó con la mirada.- Así que te quede claro, ella es mía, espero y no vuelvas a preguntar idioteces o te irá mal.- aseveré totalmente enfurecido.

¡Eres un odioso Vegeta!- bramó ella y poco me concernió.

¡Ya muchachos! Tranquilos, mejor vámonos Vegeta que está por anochecer.- era lo mejor, así que partí con Kakarotto.

¿Desde cuándo tú y Bulma son…? Bueno tú sabes, pareja.- preguntó el insecto una vez lejos de los demás, Kakarotto era mi mejor amigo, el único en quien podía confiar, aunque a veces me sacara de quicio con sus torpezas.

Hace tiempo.- respondí.

¡Qué bueno Vegeta! Se nota que te quiere.- dijo como si yo no lo supiera. Me crucé de brazos sin cambiar mi expresión molesta y dije.

Lo sé, está loca por mí.- sonreí al recordar como la hacía gritar mi nombre.

Mira Vegeta, Bulma es como mi hermana, la conozco desde pequeña y al igual tú eres mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, conozco como actúas y solo espero que ella no sea una aventura más para ti.

¿Y si lo es a ti qué?- hable molesto.

Pues, tendré que intervenir.- me respondió, me carcajee de sus palabras.- ¿Tú? Tú no podrías hacer nada.

Por ella si.- aseguró.- ¡Bah! No seas idiota Kakarotto.

Después de eso caminamos un rato más hablando banalidades, sobre cómo pasaríamos los exámenes, sobre técnicas de combate pues él y yo siempre habíamos entrenado las artes marciales, nos conocimos en un torneo infantil, luego supe que al segundo año de primaria este iba a ser mi compañero pues sus padres se mudaron a mi ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo tengo entendido, y es de ahí mi amistad con Kakarotto. Recogimos la leña y regresamos al campamento, al llegar vimos cuatro casas armadas, en una sola cabían como cuatro personas pues eran enormes, así que no entiendo porque habían tantas.

Encendimos el fuego y nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata, Kakarotto junto a su mujer, el calvo con la rubia, mi mujer con Launch y yo al lado de esta, mejor este par de tarados podían disfrutar de sus mujeres. Cenamos, comimos malvaviscos asados y contamos historias de terror, bueno, eso lo hizo el enano.

Faltaba 15 minutos para la media noche y al fin alguien bostezó, era mi mujer.

Bulma podemos ir a dormir si ya tienes sueño.- comentó Launch.

Vi a mi hembra asentir y ponerse de pie.- Yo iré a dormir, ustedes quédense, no voy a arruinarles la velada.- dijo, la vi caminar a pasos lentos a una de las casas.

No hay problema Bulma, si nos quedamos no te dejaríamos descansar con nuestra plática, además ¿Ya tenemos sueño verdad Goku?- preguntó la odiosa.

Sí.- respondió él.- Además es muy noche.- agregó. Todos se pararon y se dispusieron a ir a descansar, yo me quedé en el mismo lugar sin moverme. Observé lo descarado que eran estos insectos, la arpía tomó posesión de una de la tiendas y Kakarotto se introdujo con ella, luego la rubia con el calvo en otra, mi mujer se metió en la siguiente y vi a la amiga de esta mirarme, me sonrió y abrió la que quedaba libre, la muy estúpida me dio a entender que me dejaba el campo libre con mi perra; eso después de todo no me molestó. Ahora entendía el porqué tantas casas de campaña.

Vi salir nuevamente a mi hembra y ya tenía puesta un pijama muy provocativo, era un mini short y una camisa de tirantes, llegó cerca de la fogata y tomó agua de un recipiente que había ahí, luego pasó enfrente de mí sin voltear a verme, sacó sus zapatos y quitó sus calcetas agachándose muy bien, veía sus largas piernas y subí la mirada recorriéndola lentamente.

_Cómo extraño poseerte maldita_.- pensé, no creía que dos semanas de abstinencia me harían pensar seriamente en la idea de forzarla, pues ya había pasado once meses sin revolcarme con una zorra, jamás me había sentido tan necesitado, pero esa bajeza nunca la cometería ¡Mierda! que sí ya lo pensé.

Buenas noches Vegeta.- susurró para meterse luego en la casa.

Quedé mirándola fijamente mientras se perdía ahí adentro, ya para esos momentos mis instintos reclaman a mi perra. No iba a meterme ahí, ella sabía que su amiga ocupó la otra tienda y ni se dignó a preguntar donde dormiría, no le daría el gusto a esa estúpida por lo que opté por sentarme frente a las tiendas de campaña recostado en una roca, era incómodo, pero mi orgullo no iba a doblegarse ni en esas circunstancias, ya demasiado había permito que esa odiosa lo pisoteara como basura.

Al transcurrir de una hora de sueño la vi desde mi posición observando que la tienda de campaña se movía, parecía que se agitada levemente, luego oí que decía incoherencia que poco entendí pues no estaba a su lado, apenas y la escuchaba ¿Tendría una pesadilla? Decidí acercarme a ver, bajé suavemente el zipper que cerraba la entrada a la casa y la oí murmurar.

Ahhh… Vegeta… ahhh… sigue.- gemía despacio mi nombre lo que me puso duro de inmediato, ella también me deseaba, maldita sea que no necesitaba sentidos desarrollados para asegurar que estaba excitada pero ¿Mi orgullo? ¡A la mierda mi orgullo! Pasé mis dedos arrastrándolo por sus piernas, la oí gemir y para mí era la melodía perfecta, movió su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, pensé que despertaría y me dejaría inconsciente a puros golpes pero ¡No! Mi parte consciente me advertía que me alejara, pero mis instintos me rogaban que siga.

_Al diablo mi parte consciente_.- especulé. Me metí a la casa y cerré suavemente el zipper. Puse mis rodillas al costado de su cuerpo a la altura de su tobillo, por suerte la casa era grande, esos insectos habían pensado en todo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a que llevaron esas tiendas de campaña enormes para poder copular a gusto con sus hembras, lo que me benefició a mi también pues me daba espacio para moverme libremente ahí adentro. La miré una vez más y agarré el borde de la prenda que cubría la visión del sexo de mi perra junto con su ropa interior, la deslicé lentamente bajando por sus exquisitas piernas y sacándolo por sus pies, soltó un perturbante gemido lo que me alentó a seguir, separé sus piernas desde sus muslos, acerqué mi cabeza ¡Sí! La maldita estaba mojada, aproximé mi nariz y olí profundamente, extrañaba tanto su delicioso aroma, saqué mi lengua y probé sus jugos.

_Ummm era más deliciosa de lo que recordaba_.- deliberé, cómo quería poseerla, pero sabía que si despertaba, cómo mínimo me daría un golpe por estar acosándola ¿Qué me importa un débil golpe? Eso para mí no significaba nada viniendo de ella por lo que me dispuse a lamer su sexo como un hombre sediento, es que así me encontraba por esa bruja, metí un dedo en su interior ¡Mierda! Era deliciosa y otra parte de mi clamaba por sustituir a mi dedo, metí el otro y la escuché jadear al empujarlo en su estrecha cavidad mientras lamía los pliegues de su vulva, sus jadeos y gemidos me estimulaban a seguir, ya no me importaban que me pasara después, valdría la pena, solo quería satisfacerla, nunca me importó que una mujer disfrutara de mí, lo único interesante que le encontraba de practicar sexo era mi placer propio, pero con ella no, con ella era todo diferente ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Metí mis dedos más profundos y los giraba en su interior hasta que sentí como explotaba en mis manos, saqué mis dedos y los lamí bebiendo toda su esencia de ellos.

Me alejé un poco, quité mi cinturón y lo dejé aún lado, el piso de la tienda de campaña estaba cubierto por varias sábanas, quité mi camiseta, abrí el cierre de mi pantalón y dejé expuesto mi miembro sin llegar a quitármelo, bajé la vista en dirección a mi perra y me encontré con sus ojos azules observándome.

**POV Bulma**

Habían pasado 12 días en los que sufrí de abstinencia ¡Kami! Ya pensaba seriamente en "obligar" a mi hombre a darme placer, sentía mi interior arder cada vez que lo tenía cerca, recordaba nuestros momentos de pasión cada vez que tocaba la marca en mi cuello.

Estaba más que feliz por ir a acampar con mis amigos, me sentía emocionada.

Me enojé tanto que Vegeta le dijera a Krilin delante de todos que era su mujer, no me molestaba el hecho que todos lo supieran, si no que lo hizo con una actitud altanera como si yo fuera un objeto que tiene dueño. Pasamos un rato grato armando las tiendas con mis amigos, el ambiente era tan acogedor. Luego nos divertimos cenando, comiendo malvaviscos asados en la fogata que Goku y Vegeta encendieron y Krilin comenzó a contar historias de terror, me daba mucho miedo, sentía ganas de abrazar a mi macho, me sentía protegida en sus brazos pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, así que me conformé con aferrarme a Launch, después de tanto sentí sueño y bostecé a lo que todos me escucharon.

Bulma podemos ir a dormir si ya tienes sueño.- comentó Launch.

Asentí rápidamente pues sentía que pronto caería ahí.- Yo iré a dormir, ustedes quédense, no voy a arruinarles la velada.- dije caminado hacia una de las casas.

No hay problema Bulma, si nos quedamos no te dejaríamos descansar con nuestra plática, además ¿Ya tenemos sueño verdad Goku?- mi amiga tan considerada.

Sí.- escuché la afirmación de él.- Además es muy noche.- dijo. Observé a todos meterse a sus casas con sus respectivas parejas ¡Eran unos pervertidos! vi a Launch guiñarme un ojo cómplice metiéndose en la tienda que quedaba sola y yo solo atiné a sonrojarme. Entré a mi casa, me cambié de ropa y me puse un pijama con la que sabía que podía provocarlo, fui por agua para que me viera como lucía.

Buenas noches Vegeta.- le dije y me agaché a quitar mis zapatos y calcetas para provocarlo, lo observé recorrerme con una mirada lujuriosa, lo que me excitó.

Quería ofrecerle dormir a mi lado, pero él parecía muerto, no daba señales que deseaba estar cerca de mí por lo que abandoné la idea, si su orgullo es más grande pues que duerma en el piso. Me adentré y me dispuse a dormir.

Desperté con la exquisita sensación de un dedo en mi interior y su lengua recorriendo mi sexo, yo sabía que era Vegeta, todo mi cuerpo lo reconocía y me daba placenteras descargas eléctricas. Sentí como metía otro dedo y más profundo lamiendo frenéticamente mis pliegues, no podía evitar jadear y gemir no tan alto pues no quería que los demás escucharan, seguí gimiendo hasta que exploté en su mano, retiró sus dedos de mi interior lentamente y se alejaba, yo no quería que se apartara, lo que deseaba era tenerlo adentro mío, cerca de mí por siempre, por lo que abrí mis ojos para detener su huida y vi a mi hombre, con su pantalón puesto frente mío, pero mostrando el esplendor de su miembro, él me miraba estupefacto como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ven.- le supliqué extendiendo mi mano en su dirección, se quedó observándome y luego de unos segundos se acercó.

Moría de ganas de probar su sabor nuevamente, me había hecho adicta a él. Avancé de rodillas y agarré su miembro con ambas manos, subí y baje la piel, lo vi mojarse un poco, la luz era muy tenue pero me permitía ver a mi macho detalladamente, bebí todo de él.

Eres delicioso.- comenté, colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me recostó nuevamente sobre las sábanas, lo observé desabotonarse el pantalón y bajarlo hasta sus rodillas junto con el bóxer para luego quitarlo, luego sentí rosar todo su sexy cuerpo sobre el mío a lo que enganché mis piernas a sus caderas, entró en mi interior lenta pero profundamente ¡Kami cómo extrañaba tenerlo así!

Te extrañe Bulma.- me susurró.- Cuando te molestes conmigo te permitiré otra clase de castigo, pero no me prohíbas poseerte.- lo escuché y casi me pongo a llorar de pura dicha, sentí sus labios en los míos y lo besé con ternura que nunca antes había sentido, al cortar el beso empujé mis caderas contra su miembro para que aumentara el ritmo, lo que cumplió gustoso.

Ahhh… Vege… siiii.- le susurraba cada vez más alto sin contenerme a lo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embistes, sentí como mordía mi cuello sobre la marca con sus dientes.

Di que eres mía Bulma.- me ordenaba jadeando.

Si.- afirmé.

¿Sí que perra?- preguntó mientras aumentaba aun más el ritmo de la penetración.

Soy, soy tuya, solo tuya Vegeta ¡Ahhhh!- le respondía entre jadeos.

Lo sentí ir más hondo, solté un grito al llegar al éxtasis que murió en la boca de Vegeta, temblé bajo su cuerpo, él me embestía sin descanso, me tomó por los glúteos y giraba para quedar de espaldas contra las sábanas llevándome con él aun con su pene en mi interior, me movía sobre su miembro de forma circular y él jadeaba, me encantaba escucharlo así, pero mis piernas y mi cuerpo estaban exhaustos por lo que recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí como agarraba mis caderas y entraba y salía de mi a un ritmo que no creía humano.

Te quiero perra.- lo escuchaba afirmar entre jadeos mientras iba más hondo hasta que en una última estocada arqueó levemente la espalda y me sentí siendo inundada por su semilla caliente y volví a la inconsciencia.

**POV Vegeta**

No pude dormir el resto de la noche, me encontraba satisfecho, el peso de mi perra sobre mi cuerpo era delicioso y mi olor mezclado en su cuerpo me daba la sensación de pertenencia, sus cabellos esparcidos sobre mi pecho y el suelo la hacían ver inocente, parecía una niña.

Cuando salió el sol muy a mi pesar con la llegada del nuevo día tenía que despertarla.- Mujer ya es de día.- le dije en voz baja mientras la sacudía ligeramente por el hombro.

Humm- fue su respuesta al acomodarse nuevamente, maldita sea, esta perra iba a matarme.

Ya es día, despierta.- volví a decirle a lo que movió las caderas y giró su cabeza acomodándose, sentí mi miembro despertar aun en el interior de mi hembra.

Ahhh… ummm…- la escuché en tanto movía sus caderas hacia el frente y hacia atrás.- Vegeta, quiero despertar todos los días así.- la oí pedir con voz áspera mientras me metía más en su interior.

Muy a su pesar tuve que cortar su deliciosa "tortura"

Los demás puedes oírnos no sigas mujer.- ordené más convencido de lo que en realidad estaba, la vi asentir y levantar sus caderas lentamente, cuando el frío tocó mi miembro tan solo quería volver al interior cálido de la azulada, tomé mi bóxer y metí ahí mi miembro para no mandar al diablo todo y poseerla por días hasta que por fin pueda concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea ella, aunque dudaba seriamente que ese día llegue.

La observé de rodillas, parecía estar buscando algo, la vi agacharse para recoger algo de entre las sábanas dándome una hermosa visión de su sexo, me acerqué por detrás de ella y la embestí juguetonamente, pero incluso con mi ropa interior puesta no pude evitar ahogar un jadeo en mi garganta, no quería que ella me escuchara.

No me tientes Vegeta que ya estoy pensando seriamente en ponerte las esposas y violarte hasta saciarme de ti.- comentó mientras me besaba las manos. Iba a contestarle cuando escuché al idiota de Kakarotto llamarme.

¡Vegeta! Sal de ahí ya, sé que estas con Bulma pero quiero que vayamos a recorrer el bosque desde temprano.- informó desde afuera y solo pude fruncir el ceño y gruñir por las estupideces que decía.

Me vestí rápidamente al igual que ella, de seguro todos estaban ya afuera y me verían salir. No estaba muy equivocado pues los malditos giraron su vista al verme fuera de la tienda junto con mi perra.

¿Qué?- les lancé mirándolos con desprecio.

¡Eh! Nada.- dijo la rubia.

Dicen que hay un río cerca, deberíamos ir a nadar un rato.- indicó el enano cortando la tensión que se formó.

Los vi a todos tomar sus cosas y a mi mujer entrar a la casa nuevamente, salió con una pequeña mochila en su manos y parándose a mi lado me sonrió acercándoseme al oído.

Date prisa Vegeta, quiero probar como se siente tu miembro en mi interior bajo el agua.- y se alejó para reunirse con sus amigas dejándome estático en el mismo lugar.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Hola, me decepcioné un poco con el capítulo anterior ya que me está constando un mundo adaptar esta historia y obtuve pocos reviews, espero que para ahora no se repita o dejaré todo esto iré a sus casa y los pulverizaré insectos! Jaja

Comenten y ya dependiendo de ello subiré el otro cuando pueda :D

Gracias a las fieles lectoras que siempre me alegran con sus REVIEWS las adoro mis niñas!


	12. Chapter 13

**POV Vegeta**

Me encontraba satisfecho con mi hembra a mi lado mientras regresábamos a casa de nuestro viaje, ese fin de semana había sido de lo más rico que había vivido en mi vida, de vez en cuando le dirigía la mirada y la veía sonreírme mientras acariciaba mi mano, todos ya sabían de mi "relación" con ella así que poco me importaba lo que dijera o pensaran, tiempo después llegamos a mi casa y aparqué frente a esta. Divisé un auto estacionado del otro lado de la calle, miré a la azulita y pude notar que su semblante cambió a uno de ¿miedo?, incertidumbre y tristeza, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que esta perra aún no entendía que la quería solo a ella?

Ve.- murmuró lo que me despertó abruptamente de mis reflexiones. Todos los demás ya estaban bajando de mi camioneta.

No iré.- aseguré, ya no la quería ver triste y menos que me castigara de la misma forma que el último "encuentro" provocó.

Puede que tenga algo importante que decirte.- expuso aun cabizbaja.

No te dejaré perra.- afirmé como última palabra.- Ven conmigo.- ordené.

Suspiró profundamente, analizando la respuesta.

No quiero verla, además no le gustará.- dijo, lo tomé como una aceptación, me dirigí a abrirle la puerta de mi vehículo para que me acompañara.

Toma Kakaroto.- le llamé para entregarle las llaves de mi casa para que pudieran entrar, no quería que presenciaran esa escena, luego cruzamos la calle cuando divisé a la perra loca sentada en la banqueta junto a su auto, me dio pena verla tan ofrecida, en algún tiempo me agradó su compañía, claro que solo para fornicarla pero ahora me causaba repulsión.

Vegeta.- murmuró sin mirarme, levantó la vista y cambió de expresión al ver a mi mujer.

¿Qué es lo que mierda quieres Maron?- pregunté, soné rudo pero era lo mejor para los tres terminar lo más rápido posible esta estupidez ¿Qué no había entendido esta idiota con lo que dije la vez pasada?

Ehhh… prefiero decírtelo en privado.- masculló despacio.

Vegeta voy junto a nuestros amigos, te espero en tu casa.- susurró triste mi hembra.

No.- afirmé.- Te quedas y tu Maron dime lo que me tengas que informar pues yo no tengo nada que ocultar a mi mujer.- notifiqué de una vez, me daba igual lo que pensara o lo que tendría para decirme pues ya me sabía el mismo discurso de siempre, pero quería a mi azulada y ya bastaba de tanta pendejada de parte de esa perra regalada.

Maron me miró triste y luego desvió la mirada a Bulma.

Por más tu mujer que sea no hablaré con ella presente así que Vegeta, te quedas solo o te vas con ella.- afirmó gélidamente, estaba a punto de retirarme pues me valían una mierda sus palabras cuando mi hembra me sonrió y asintió, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Cuando la vi entrar a la casa pregunté.

¿Qué pasa?- la notaba triste y melancólica.

Vegeta.- susurró.- He descubierto que no guardo sentimientos por ti, lo del otro día solo fue una prueba para mí misma, desee volver repetir un encuentro más como lo hicimos alguna vez, pero me has demostrado que tu no sientes nada por mí, quizá nunca lo sentiste. Perdóname.

Quedé estático, no creía lo que había escuchado, no creí que de esa hueca salieran esas palabras, me sentí mejor pues ya no tenía que lidiar con esa zorra.

Voy a seguir estudiando donde actualmente lo hago, no volveré a buscarte ni incomodarte con mi presencia.- me susurró mientras ponía sus manos en mis mejías.-Amarte fue lo mejor que me pasó, porque yo si me enamoré de ti o quizá solo fue un engaño a mí misma.- comentó.

Espero no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida.- dije, la vi girarse, subirse a su auto e irse sin volver a mirarme, en realidad me daba igual lo que pasara con esa idiota. La observé hasta que se perdió al girar en una esquina.

**POV Bulma**

Me dirigí a la mansión de Vegeta lentamente, estaba triste sí, pero si quería que la relación con mi hombre funcione necesitaba confiar en él y en el afecto que siente hacia mí, entré y todos estaban en la sala tomando agua y cervezas, busqué a mis amigas que estaban en la cocina. Cuando entre vi a Milk hablando con las otras muchachas y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

No sabía que había pasado conmigo ni, desperté en una habitación desconocida, entonces vi a Goku frente a mí, se movía de un lado a otro preocupado, aun me sentía desorientada.

¡Ya despertó!- oí la voz de Launch a mi lado, me di cuenta de que todos estaban ahí y pude reconocer el lugar, estaba en la recámara de Vegeta.

¿Te sientes bien Bulma?- preguntó Krilin, me quise sentar pero me fui de lado a lo que Milk corrió para detenerme.

No te levantes, necesitas descansar.- afirmó volviéndome a acostar.

¿Qué me pasó?- interrogué mareada, sentía dar todo vueltas.

Te desmayaste.- respondió Dieciocho pasando un poco de alcohol por mi frente a lo que tosí.

Pasó un rato y el mareo iba desapareciendo.- ¿Dónde está Vegeta?- pregunté y recordé que estaba con Maron.

Está afuera.- respondió Goku.

Vi a Vegeta en ese instante entrar.

¡Bulma!.- lo oí pronunciar y lo miré acercarse a mí.- ¿Qué pasó?

Se desmayó Vegeta.- respondió Goku con un tono que muy pocas veces empleaba ¿estaba enojado?- No mereces a Bulma, te acabas de ver con esa mujer y ni estabas aquí cuando ella se desmayó.- afirmó mirándolo furioso.- Bulma es como mi hermana y sabes que si la hace sufrir te haré pagar.- amenazó, no creí que él fuera capaz de eso.

Eres patético Kakaroto, tú no sabes nada.- fue la respuesta de él mientras me tomaba en sus brazos, todos salieron sin decir más nada.

**POV General**

Vegeta estaba intranquilo, no sabía que le había pasado a Bulma.

Jamás te haría sufrir.- susurró con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados sentado a un lado de la cama donde la peliazul se encontraba.

La voz de la muchacha le sacó de su rigidez.

Vegeta, bajemos a comer.- pidió ya sintiéndose mejor a lo que el joven negó con la cabeza.

No tengo hambre mujer, come tú, te acompañaré si quieres.

Vegeta si vas conmigo tendrás que comer.- dijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie.

¡No entiendes que no quiero mujer, necesito estar solo ve sin mí!- gritó el joven frustrado necesitando deshacerse de la ira.

¡Vegeta! Comerás sin protestar o voy a obligarte ¿entendiste?- preguntó de una manera amenazadora.

Lo tomó de la mano, vio que él no la rechazó y se dirigieron a la cocina. Comieron tranquilos. Cuando salieron de ahí vieron que sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos a media sala, parecía que hasta las chicas habían bebido pues también se encontraban casi en coma con un montón de botellas sobre la mesa de centro.

¡Estos gusanos son unos aprovechados!- gritó Vegeta sin lograr despertar a nadie.

Vamos Vegeta quiero ir a tu habitación, necesito dormir.- pronunció ella tomando el brazo de su hombre.

Subieron lentamente en silencio, Bulma detuvo la marcha del muchacho agarrándolo ahora de la mano al terminar de subir las gradas.

Vegeta ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?

Él negó con la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.- Nada mujer, no me pasa nada.- aseguró tratando de convencerse de su propia mentira.

La peliazul puso sus manos en sus mejías y acarició el rostro con el pulgar.- No me mientas Vegeta, yo sé que no te encuentras bien.- agregó mirándolo fijamente.

¡Bah! Déjame tranquilo y ve a descansar.- agregó molesto.

Nunca te dejaré cariño, te… amo, soy feliz siendo tu mujer, no me agredas pues ni así lograras apartarme de tu lado.- susurró segura de sus sentimientos.

_¿Qué había dicho ella?_\- se preguntó mentalmente el joven.-_ ¿Lo amaba? Él no podía ofrecerle eso o ¿Sí?_\- pensó, pero era algo a lo que no podía darle respuesta aun, tal vez el tiempo definiría todo entre ellos.

Vegeta sonrió ladino, la abrazó fuerte, le gustaba eso que ella le había confesado.- Te necesito, más de lo que imaginé.- le susurró al oído.

Bulma se separó de su pecho y lo miró fijamente con sus orbes azules, luego lo besó despacio, bajó sus besos por su mentón pasando por su cuello, saco su camisa tomándola del borde hasta dejarla caer en el piso del pasillo, luego quitó el cinturón tirándolo a un lado, bajó sus besos por su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, Vegeta soltó un jadeo de satisfacción.

Desde que te conocí aquel día al entrar al salón de clases y vi tu mirada fija en la mía supe que no podría vivir sin ti.- pronunció la peliazul.- Te voy a amar por siempre, no importa lo que tú sientas por mí, me conformo con tener tu cariño, no voy a permitir que nada nos separe.- aseguró mientras desabotonaba el pantalón de su macho y sintió apartar sus manos del borde de la prenda de él, ella levantó su mirada extrañada.

**POV Bulma**

Vamos a mi habitación.- volvió a abotonarse el pantalón y me elevó en sus brazos.- Necesito de tu cuerpo y de tus besos.- dijo entrando a la recámara, me bajó de sus brazos y puso seguro girando para luego para verme. Se veía tan guapo y sexy con esa facha de chico malo, tenía el mejor cuerpo que había observado y era mío, me desvestí observándolo, una vez desnuda fui a la tina llenándola de agua, repetiría lo de aquella vez ya que no habíamos podido consumar nuestro acto ahí y yo moría porque me poseyera dentro de la bañera. Él fue tras de mí terminándose de desvestir. Entre al agua invitándolo con la mirada para que me acompañe, sentí su cuerpo posicionarse a mis espaldas y como me pegaba a su pecho caliente.

Sentí exquisitas descargas eléctricas cuando pasó sus dedos por mi espalda y su lengua cálida lamió las vértebras de mi cuello.

Vegeta…- gemí, su mano recorrió mi cuerpo, sentía sus dedos bordear mis senos, bajar por mi vientre mientras mordía le lóbulo de mi oreja, lo hacía tan lento y se sentía exquisito.

Me tomó por el hombro y me volteó suavemente, sentí sus labios en los míos y lo besé despacio, sentí su lengua recorrer mi boca delicadamente.

Ven mi hermosa perra.- pidió a lo que enganché mis piernas en su cadera sintiendo su miembro caliente rozar mi entrada, lo tomé por el cuello y lo dejé entrar en mi interior, mientras lo besaba nuevamente fue bajando hasta quedar sentado en la tina, movía despacio sus caderas, se sentía el delicioso golpe del agua por mi cuerpo, mordí su cuello y lo escuché jadear.

Te amo Vegeta.- aseguré.- Soy tuya, nunca te dejaré y no permitiré que me separen de tu lado.- hablaba jadeante.

Aprecié como me recostaba en el borde la bañera, el se arrodilló y alzó mis dos piernas en sus hombros, lo sentía más dentro mío y como aumentaba el ritmo, lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos, amaba verlo mientras me penetraba, cada gesto de su rostro era un poema, el agua rebosaba por los costados con cada embiste, aumentaba en ritmo y yo arqueaba la espalda, se sentía maravilloso cuando alzaba las caderas, sentí su lengua rasposa lamer mi pierna, todo era perfecto. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis muslos y me retorcía con las descargas eléctricas y los embistes.

Ummm… si así… eres deliciosa perra.- jadeaba, nunca lo había sentido tanto tiempo adentro mío, apreciaba toda la piel arder y me retorcía jadeante como nunca antes, sentí como explotaba en mi interior y temblaba mientras me seguía embistiendo.

Bajó mis piernas y me estiró al agua que solo nos alcanzaba poco antes de las caderas al estar hincados, me recostó desde mi cintura hacia arriba en el borde amplio de la tina, con mi pecho sobre el frío acrílicoy me penetró nuevamente profundo, solté un gritito se sintió delicioso, jamás me había sentido tan llena como en este momento, quería quedar así por siempre, solté un grito al sentir el clímax en mi vientre y me retorcí contra la cerámica, me levanté sobre los brazos temblando y sentí como me mordía nuevamente en la marca y su semilla caliente se esparcía en mi interior, volví a tener otro orgasmo mayor al anterior, su lengua rosaba en mi marca y no podía parar de sacudirme, sentí cómo me embestía una vez más y escuché un jadeo proveniente de mi macho.

Ahora me perteneces.- afirmó jadeante.- Tendrán que matarme para separarme de ti.- aseguró a lo que sonreí.

Me di la vuelta y él se sentó, tome un lugar entre sus piernas recostando mi espalda en su pecho, ya no tenía fuerzas, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo mientras me bañaba, me sentí tan querida, tan protegida, por sobre todo satisfecha, por ellos quedé tranquila entre sus brazos, apoyada contra su pecho, este día nunca lo olvidaría.

Es mejor que vayamos a la cama hermosa.- me susurró al oído, giré para verlo pues me extrañó el cumplido, lo vi sonrojarse. Solo Vegeta se podría sonrojar por un simple comentario después de todo lo que me hizo, pero así era él y así lo amaba.

Está bien.- dije parándome, me tambalee un poco y logró tomarme de la cintura, me elevó en sus brazos como me había traído y me llevó hasta la cama.

Mojaremos la cama.- dije sonriendo mientras me acomodaba a un lado y el tomaba el otro lado.

No importa dijo, tomé una sábana, nos cubrimos y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, dicen que el agua desestresa pues en el campamento y hoy lo comprobé.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Pues ahora no hubo sexo fuerte y rudo como les gusta, claro, no siempre tienen que ser así las cosas, de vez en cuando hay que darse tiempo para disfrutar de hacer el amor jeje

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar REVIEWS, las quiero n.n


	13. Chapter 14

**POV Vegeta**

Nunca en mi maldita vida me había sentido como si estuviera en un periodo de celo, casi podría jurar que así me encontraba, como un animal sediento de sexo. ¿Qué podía hacer? La mujer me provoca en cada momento, con su mirada, con sus poses, cuando se mordía los labios, cuando me susurraba palabras eróticas al oído, sin pensarlo mi miembro se volvía a poner más duro cada vez, aun si acaba de hacerla mía mis instintos seguían presentes, mi cuerpo me pedía poseer a la azulada y ella mirándome con ojos de lujuria no ayudaba a mejorar mi estado, inclusive el insecto de Kakaroto y los demás habían notado un poco de lo que esa perra provocaba en mí, quizá no me lo dijeran pero yo no soy estúpido y puedo darme cuenta de ello.

Vegeta.- escuché que me llamaba mi hembra y con ello me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Uhm.

Sé que no te cansas de poseerme ¿Cuántos días necesitarías para saciarte de mi cuerpo? Es que bueno, siempre estás así- me dijo en un susurro cuando los estorbosos amigos nuestros se alejaron, estábamos en la cafetería del instituto.

Giré mi rostro para verla, ella estaba sentada a mi lado mientras se devoraba un helado, cosa que parecía gustarle mucho.- ¿Así cómo?- pregunté a la defensiva, odiaba que ella supiera de mi debilidad por su cuerpo.

Pues así.- explicó deslizando su mano por debajo de la mesa y agarrando mi miembro en tanto lo presionaba, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no jadear y más en ese lugar frente a todas esas sabandijas.

No lo sé, 2 o 3 días, quizá hasta un mes.- respondí volviendo a mi expresión seria tomando su mano y alejándola de mi entrepierna, dudaba que en ese tiempo termine el deseo que siento por esta perra, pero fue eso lo que se me ocurrió decir, tampoco era como para responderle que nunca me saciaría de ella, eso jamás se lo diría aunque la muy maldita ya lo sabe.

¿Estás seguro que solo eso te basta?- murmuró acercándoseme al oído, sentí su aliento golpear mi cuello y los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron.

No, creo que un día sería suficiente.- retracté mis palabras para hacerla enojar, era realmente divertido verla inflar sus cachetes que se tornaban de color rojo del coraje, era tan fácil.

¡Ush!- la oí pronunciar, solo me limité a ver su berrinche mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de triunfo.- ¡Eres un idiota! Ya veremos si te cansas de mí en tan solo un día.

¿Qué te hace pensar que no vas a aburrirme?- le respondí viéndola como me observaba enojada, con sus cejas fruncidas haciendo un puchero con sus labios, se veía hermosa incluso así.

Pues cuando me lo haces tú miembro nunca se cae, siempre lo veo levantado y listo para volverme a penetrar.- alegó haciendo jaque mate, sentí mi cara arder y puedo afirmar que mis mejías estaban rojas, viré mi rostro para que no me mirara así, cuando volví mi vista la observé reír.

¿Quieres probar?- pronuncié y ella elevó una ceja.

Es una apuesta.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Veremos quién de los dos se cansa primero del otro.

Trato hecho.- indiqué, luego la vi alejarse para ir en dirección a sus amigas, no sabía ni como mierda iba a parar de fornicarla, supe que era demasiado exquisita una vez que la probé, pero no iba a doblegarme aun más ante ella y menos cuando se creía que iba a ganar.

Después de eso no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, solo me dedicaba miradas perturbantes en plena clase, daba gracias a quien sea que esa era la última, por fin venían las tan benditas vacaciones, ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle tragar sus palabras. Al salir del salón comencé a caminar hacia mi auto, siempre lo llevaba ya que nunca mis planes eran ir directo a casa, me relajaba yendo a dar una que otra vuelta con alguna zorra, cosa que ya no me atraía pues tenía a una hembra que complacer, sonreí al recordar como temblaba bajo mi cuerpo, era perfecta.

¡Vegeta!- gritó, sabía que era ella sin si quiera mirarla, caminé lentamente para que me alcanzara, escuché su respiración agitada al llegar a mi lado y dirigí mis ojos hacia ella.

Acabo de hablar con mamá.- dijo como si eso me importara.- Y qué.

Ehhh… es que…- la detalle y ahí estaba nuevamente, con su mirada en el suelo y sus mejía rosadas, sabía que algo se traía en manos.

Habla mujer.- rugí, me estaba exasperando con su tartamudeo.

Ehhh… pues podríamos reunirnos hoy en mi casa, aunque mamá y papá regresaron hoy por la mañana de su viaje y ya no podremos estar a solas ahí para hacer otras cosas.

Entonces está claro que no iremos.

¿Por qué? Mi casa en muy grande.- dijo riendo, creo que solo estaba bromeando, pero para mí no fue nada gracioso imaginarme poseerla mientras sus padres están ahí.

Es en serio Bulma.

Temes que no podremos gritar mientras nos retorcemos de placer con mi familia cerca.- agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Maldita, esta hembra era pura tentación y ya no lo aguanté, al llegar a mi auto la agarré bruscamente por el cuello y la besé hambriento, ahí nadie podía vernos, el estacionamiento parecía casi muerto así que no importaba nada, tiré mi mochila en el suelo para enganchar sus piernas a mi cadera mientras mordía sus labios, dejé que su espalda se recostara en una de las partes de mi vehículo, escuchaba sus jadeos exquisitos respondiendo a todas mis caricias, bajé mis besos por su cuello sintiendo su suave piel en mis labios, lo lamía rudamente, estaba perdido en su perfume femenino, ella se retorcía sobre mi cadera rozando mi miembro, aún con la ropa puesta ya me sentía completamente mojado, abrí a como pude la puerta del lado del copiloto y la lancé dentro, no lo habíamos hecho en mi auto así que sería una nueva experiencia excitante, levanté su blusa y la lancé al piso, bajé mi lengua hasta sus senos, corría la tela del molesto sostén y capturé un pezón entre mis dientes a lo que mi mujer soltó un gemido arqueando su espalda y mandando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ejemmm… escuché entre la bruma de mis pensamientos, solté el pezón y desvié la mirada para saber quién era el causante de la interrupción, me encontré con Kakaroto y su cara roja.

¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí sabandija!?- grité entrecerrando la puerta para que el imbécil no viera a mi mujer desnuda.

Ehhh…solo te iba a pedir que fuéramos a comer algo pues ya comenzaron las vacaciones, es hora de relajarnos.- comentó poniendo una cara tonta y avergonzada, por lo menos fue él y no uno de los otros pendejos importunados.

No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.- dije.- Tengo otras cosas que hacer.- agregué y lo vi desviar su mirada hacia el auto.

Agarré la blusa de Bulma, se la entregué y me coloqué frente la puerta para cubrirla de la vista del metiche de Kakaroto, luego la vi querer salir, le di paso y se puso de pie.

Nosotros iremos a dar un paseo.- comentó ella sonrojada.

Claro vayan y disfruten.- indicó el insecto.

Súbete.- le hable a mi hembra, recogí mi mochila, yo tomé mi posición y partimos.

¿Adónde vamos?- inquirió después de un rato, ya hasta se me estaba haciendo raro su silencio.

¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunté sonriéndole.

Vamos a tu casa.- dijo y recordé que mis progenitores me habían avisado que llegarían ahora por la noche.

No podemos.- murmuré.- Mis padres regresan de su viaje por la noche.- dije pensando en el mejor lugar para hacérselo a mi hembra, la vi poner una cara triste ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

Vamos a mi casa, quiero comer algo.- susurró antes de depositar un pequeño beso en mi cuello. Lo único que sabía es que nadie, ni siquiera su madre podría arruinar lo que tenía pensado hacerle a mi mujer.

Estacioné mi auto y bajamos, entramos a la casa y vimos a la rubia madre de mi hembra en la cocina y su padre en la sala viendo la televisión, al percatarse de nuestra presencia la señora esa comenzó a sonreírnos.

¡Oh! Hijita qué bueno que llegaste, te traje unos deliciosos pastelitos de una de las más deliciosas repostería que pude encontrar, jojojo, preséntame a tu amigo Bulmita no seas descortés.- ¡Mierda! Sentí mis oídos estallar, hablaba casi chillando y no digamos las idioteces que salían de su boca, estaba totalmente paralizado.

Vi a mi hembra abrazarla.- mamá él es Vegeta.

¡Oh! Pero si es el hijo de nuestro guapo vecino verdad ¿Es tu novio?- exclamó y entré casi en shock, esa loca no tenía pudor y estuve a punto de golpearla cuando se acercó agarrando mis brazos, pero pensar en que era la madre de mi mujer me retuvo los instintos, la sentí jalarme hasta sentarme en el comedor, solo miré a mi perra sonreír, ya me las pagaría.

¡Querido ven! Conoce al novio de nuestra querida hijita.- gritó y tapé mis oídos con ambas manos, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando vi a un viejo entrar.

De eso quiero hablarles.- dijo y la asesiné con la mirada ¿Qué tenía en mente esta idiota?

La vi abrazar al hombre.- Papá, mamá.- comenzó a mascullar sin siquiera mirarme.- Necesito charlar.

Claro hija, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea.- indicó su padre tomando asiento igual que la loca rubia.

Quiero decirles que Vegeta y yo somos, ahhh...- la vi dudar, no, no puedo creer lo que va a decir, de seguro que es mi novia o alguna de esas mierdas.

Quiere decirles que la tomé como mi mujer.- hable y la mirada de los tres se fijó en mí, me maldije internamente dejarme llevar por mi idiotez.

¿Pero qué dices?- habló su padre, sentí un escalofrío, no por temor, si no que si lo pienso bien su hija tenía solo 17años, a ningún padre le gustaría que un hombre llegara a su casa a decirles que se cogió a su hija, por que en otras palabras eso significaba.

Bulma es ahora mi pareja.- aseguré vistiendo las palabras "mi mujer" para que se escuchara mejor.

¿La forzaste?- preguntó ahora la rubia.

De hecho mamá, fui yo la que lo forcé.- escuché comentar divertida a mi hembra.- Ahora Vegeta es mi pareja, eso es lo que trataba de explicar.- la oí aseverar y agradecí la intervención oportuna, ya sentía que sudaba frío.

Su madre asintió y observé a su padre sonreír, la rubia se abalanzó a abrazarme.- ¡Oh! Querido yerno espero que hagas feliz a mi querida Bulma.- yo no pude reaccionar y me la quité de encima a como pude.

Espero y te cases con mi hija.- habló su padre y eso me dejó helado, no creí que eso pasara, bueno no lo tenía previsto, ni tan siquiera tenía pensado que esta perra le diría semejante cosa a sus padres así como si nada, bueno fui yo quien les dijo, pero fue todo su culpa ¡Mierda! Solo me limité a asentir.- Bulma.- la llamó.

Siempre he confiado en ti y te he apoyado en todo lo que has decido hacer, ya eres grande y estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que eres, eres inteligente, joven y sobre todo hermosa, mi hija no podía ser menos que eso, así que solo espero que seas feliz con este muchacho.- vi a mí mujer llorando y abrazándolo.- Gracias papá, te aseguro que Vegeta es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.

¿Bueno y cuando será la boda? ¿Qué usaras? Comprare muchas flores…

¡Mamá! Eso no pasará aun.- interrumpió mi azulada las alucinaciones de su loca madre.

¿Tienes hambre Vegeta?- preguntó para cambiar de tema. Asentí y fui a sentarme al sofá, no quería estar ahí con ese par.

Vi a su padre colocarse a mi lado.- Cuídala Vegeta, ella es mi mayor tesoro.

Descuida, siempre voy a protegerla.- aseguré y vi al hombre sonreírme, le devolví el gesto y se paró nuevamente.

Si preguntan por mí diles que estoy en mi recámara.- dijo bostezando y estirando su cuerpo.- Estoy cansado, dormiré un rato.- agregó y con eso desapareció.

Tendrías que haberlo visto mamá, era de lo más erótico verlo atado con ese collar en su cuello.- relataba y ambas reían, no podía creer que mi perra le contara eso a esa loca, maldita.

Esas tus amigas son de lo más originales.- comentó la mujer en un chillido.

Al cabo de minutos ella subió las escaleras seguro que a su habitación, yo ardía de deseos por seguirla, pero no lo haría, no con sus padres ahí. Luego de unos minutos que ya me tenían ansioso escuché unos pasos en la escalera por lo que dirigí la mirada hacia esa dirección, se veía hermosa con una falda corta color azul y una blusa de tirantes rosa, como sería fácil despojarla de esas diminutas prendas.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó en un susurro al llegar frente a mí, por lo que solo me limité a sonreírle, me dedicó una sonrisa y luego continuó.

Me acompañas, no queda más ramen y faltan otras cosas para la casa, iré a comprarlas.-asentí y salimos. Subimos a mi auto y al llegar a un súper mercado estacioné.

Cuando íbamos hacia la entrada uno que otro hombre volteaba a ver a mi mujer, los entendía de cierta forma pues se veía apetecible, pasé uno de mis brazos por su hombro en señal de pertenencia, me sentía tan bien que ya no me importaba que los que me conocían supieran que la azulada era mi pareja, porque eso era.

Entramos a la tienda y la observé moverse de aquí para allá eligiendo cosas, se veía como una niña feliz, me agradaba verla así.

Bulmaaaa…- se escuchó un chillido a lo lejos.

Ella giró y sonrió a dos mujeres que yo no conocía, quizá sus amigas o algo así.

¿Cómo has estado Bulma? Espero que bien, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.- agregó una hurraca con el cabello encrespado de color lila una vez que la tuvieron enfrente.

Sí, Ranfan.- contestó sonriendo mi azulada.

¿Irás a la fiesta de ésta noche?- pregunto la otra de cabello del mismo color que la primera, lo único que esta lo traía lacio.

¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta Violeta?- inquirió ella curiosa.

Si, hoy es el cumpleaños de Fasha, le estamos preparando una fiesta con todos los compañeros de nuestro colegio en mi casa, lástimas que hayas decidido estudiar en otro instituto querida Bulma, te la pasarías de lo más genial con nosotras.

Ehh si tal vez.- les respondió.

¿Tu mamá no te avisó? Llamé para que nos ayudaras hace como una semana, ya sabes que Fasha es una de tus mejores amigas y tu ya ni te comunicas con ella; por cierto, tu mamá me dijo cada vez que llamé que no estabas en casa.- explicó la mujer al parecer emocionada.

Heee… ¡Sí! Perdóname por no haber devuelto las llamadas, es que con tanta tarea que me dejan que lo olvidé.- mintió mi hembra, suspiró triste y continuó.- No podré ir.

Vamos Bulma, por lo que sé en todas las instituciones han comenzado las vacaciones, ya eres mujer libre, además, es sábado y es justo que te distraigas después de tanto sin tiempo libre.- aseguró la otra mujer de cabello encrespado.

Pude percibir la tristeza de mi mujer, noté por su reacción que ella extrañaba juntarse con sus otras amigas y estaba de acuerdo con que era más que justo que se distrajera.

En realidad no puedo, es que…- empezó a inventar otra de sus "ingeniosas" excusas, antes que mi azulada las convenciera giré y me paré a sus espaldas la tomé por la cintura y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro mirando fijamente a las escandalosas mujeres.

Iremos.- aseguré.

Escuché el grito timbrar en mis oídos, casi me dejan sordo.

¡Bulma no me digas que este es tu novio! Tienes mucho que contarnos condenada.- atacaban con preguntas a mi mujer por lo que tuve que intervenir.

¡Se pueden callar!- ordené "amablemente".

¡Vegeta!- me advirtió mi hembra con una mirada donde podía ver su furia emanar.

Está bien, nos vemos más tarde en tu casa, a las ¿10?- preguntó ella a lo que asintieron efusivas. Nos despedimos y fuimos a pagar lo que compraríamos.

Se sentía emocionada, lo sabía por su expresión y yo estaba más que feliz de poder complacerla, recorríamos las calles en mi auto de regreso a su casa hasta que ella divisó unos de esos establecimientos aburridos donde las mujeres asistían encantadas a perder el tiempo. Me pidió aparcar y la vi bajar por lo que le seguí.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté cuando entramos en esa tienda de ropa.

Tuviste la brillante idea de aceptar la invitación a la fiesta, ahora necesitamos ropa.- explicó.

Yo tengo mi ropa mujer.- indiqué.

Vegeta, no puedes ir vestido como vago.- repuso alterada.

No me pondré uno de esas ridículas ropas mujer, me sé vestir bien como hombre no como marica con esas prendas estúpidas.- expuse cabreado.

Hazlo por mí, solo será una camisa formal con unos jeans a tu gusto.- pidió suplicante acercándose peligrosamente. Negué con la cabeza.- No me gustan esa clase de remeras.

Dime que lo harás cielo.- susurró cerca de mis labios mordiendo los suyos.- Dímelo y te daré lo que me pidas después de la fiesta, haré lo que quieras.- afirmó, y así fue como ganó la batalla.

¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó una mujer dedicándonos una sonrisa.

Ehhh… Sí, necesitamos un jeans para caballero, una camisa formal, medías, es todo.- indicó sonriendo feliz.

La vendedora asintió y nos mostró una cantidad inmensa de pantalones, yo no compraba ropa más de dos veces al año y con lo mucho que odiaba esas estupideces; ya estaba pensando en desistir pero al recordar la recompensa recuperaba las "fuerzas" Todo me tenía tan cabreado. La remera al verla me gustó por ello acepté, era negra a cuadros con detalles en azul, el pantalón era el problema, eran largos o cortos, chicos, muy grandes, no me gustaba el color y un sin fin de mierdas, ya especulaba seriamente en romper esa basura de ropa hasta que por fin encontramos el correcto, me pareció más ajustado de los que usualmente los utilizaba, quería destrozarlo y salir de ahí pero la mirada lujuriosa de mi perra me advirtió que ella pensaba lo contrario por lo que no dije nada.

¿Es modelo su hermano?- preguntó la vendedora a mí azulada, quién la miró con los ojos chispeantes.

¡No!- fue su escueta respuesta.- Sonreí ante lo posesiva que se había vuelto, me gustaba, de hecho, me excitaba.

Entré al vestidor y el maldito cierre se me atoró, tiré y tiré y la estupidez se engancho con un trozo de tela que no dejaba bajar el cierre, podía halarlo y romperlo, pero eso significaría dos horas más de búsqueda por lo que hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar, pedir ayuda.

¡Bulma!- llamé a mi mujer dentro del cubículo.

¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- fue su pregunta.

La maldita cosa se atoró ¿Me ayudas?

La cortina se abrió y vi pasar a mi azulada seguida por la vendedora, quien miró mi torso desnudo con ojos deseosos.

Nos deja a solas por favor.- comentó mi mujer.

Claro, estaré afuera para lo que me necesiten.- indicó mirándome, casi podía oler su excitación, lo que me desagradó y por ello solo desvié la mirada de esa inútil. Mi hembra estaba molesta y la entendía, hasta a mi me asqueo la mirada de esa zorra.

Parece que no solo yo quiero sexo.- comenté logrando sacar una sonrisa de ella.

La vi ponerse de rodilla y me explicaba que había bajado mal el cierre por lo que se atoró, yo no prestaba atención a sus palabras, solo observaba sus manos desabrochando el pantalón, y si pensaba que ponerme duro en mis jeans normales era incómodo, en este que me marcaba todo estaba equivocado.

Solté un gruñido cuando sentí la presión infernal en mi miembro aflojarse, me saqué esa mierda de ropa y Bulma la agarró.

Vístete Vegeta y vamos a casa a comer.- susurró triste antes de salir.

Me vestí prontamente, salí y busqué con la mirada a mi mujer, la encontré en un banco fuera de la tienda con 2 bolsas en sus manos. Me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en su mentón.

¿Te sientes bien?- pregunté, solo asintió desganada.

Vegeta.- escuché la voz irritante de la vendedora, aquí tienes mi tarjeta para que me llames para lo que desees.- dijo pareciendo sensual. Escuché un bufido de mi hembra por lo que sonreí.

Ignore a esa puta y alcé a mi perra en mis brazos.

¡Bájame!- ordenó golpeando mi pecho.

Golpeando así solo lograras fracturarte la mano.- comenté, soltó una risita, la bajé al llegar a mi auto y la besé su frente.

¿Nos vamos?- pedí abriendo la puerta y ella solo sonrió.

La noche había llegado y con este el caos, me tuve que poner el jeans apretado, no entendía como podría aguantar toda la noche. Hace más de una hora que la esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, oí unos pasos en la escalera, desvié la mirada y casi caigo de espaldas al verla, tenía el cabello suelto, con una prenda negra que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y el largo del vestido cubriéndole hasta medio muslo, sus labios brillaban invitándome a besarlos, incluso la noté más alta, se veía perfecta.

Nos vamos cielo.- susurró mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cuello.

**POV Bulma**

Después de los sucesos en la tienda quedé triste pues comprendí que Vegeta era demasiado guapo, atraía a cualquier mujer y con eso tenía muchas posibilidades de conquista, es que aparte de apuesto, es sexy, por eso las entendía, pero eso no disminuye mis temores.

Decidí ponerme la ropa más atrayente que tuviera para que mi hombre solo tuviera ojos para mí, opté por un vestido negro bastante osado pero no vulgar, dejé mi cabello suelto, me maquillé levemente y me puse unos zapatos de plataforma color negro, me miré al espejo y quedé muy convencida de mi atuendo. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi play boy mirándome adulador, sabía que no me diría nada halagador pero me conformaba con sus ojos recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo.

Aproveché su embelesamiento para mirarlo, Kami, su cuerpo era un pecado, son esa camisa se veían sus brazos tan marcados, musculosos, se delineaba tan bien su torso, puedo asegurar que a ningún modelo se le veía tan bien ese jeans negro, por Kami ¡Tenía mejor trasero que yo!, las manos me hormigueaban, quería tocarlo, se veía tan suculento.

Nos vamos cielo.- pedí, pues ya analizaba seriamente si no era mejor opción la de una fiesta privada en mi cama, pero desistí al recordar a mis padres, lo vi asentir y nos dirigimos a la puerta, sonreí al recordar lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Bueno, hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta adaptación, si lo sé, soy demasiado haragana por tiempos, pero aquí está.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, actualizaré pronto nuevamente.

Espero les guste y me dejen sus Reviews, los quiero.


	14. Chapter 15

**POV BULMA**

La fiesta era un desastre, todas las mujeres miraban a Vegeta con cara de querer comérselo, aunque yo me incluía también en la lista, de igual forma me desagradaba… él era solo mío. Se veía como hastiado, lo vi asqueado con el acoso de las mujeres como si hace unos meses nunca hubiera sido el playboy más cotizado de todo el instituto.

\- ¡Mierda Bulma! Vámonos a tu casa- ordenó por tercera vez Vegeta.

Sonreí pues se veía muy… muy… muy ¿Tierno? cuando se impacientaba, a su manera pero me causaba gracia

\- ¿De qué te ríes perra? Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir- aseguró, lo que logró aumentar más mi sonrisa y antes de poder responder…

\- Hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás?- escuché la voz de Yamcha a mis espaldas… ¿Qué hacía Yamcha ahí?

\- Muy bien gracias- respondí cortante al recordar la escena que Vegeta y yo hicimos delante de él… _para lo que me importa lo que pensara, _ dije para mis adentros.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó ¿Qué al caso no entendía que no quería nada con él?... Aunque de repente me dio mucha vergüenza pues nunca respondí a sus atenciones y siempre le hablaba mal, y que a pesar de todo eso él seguía insistiendo… Después de todo con solo bailar no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿No?, giré y lo miré directamente sin saber que decir pues no quería apartarme de Vegeta pero tampoco quería seguir humillándolo.

\- No.- fue la escueta respuesta de Vegeta.- Ahora márchate o te romperé los huesos insecto.- amenazó atemorizante tronando todos sus nudillos.

\- No te lo pregunté a ti, imbécil.- musitó lentamente Yamcha mirándolo con furia, quizá recordando el sucedo en el gimnasio.

\- Lo sé, se lo preguntaste a mi mujer, ya tienes tu respuesta gusano ahora márchate.- aseguró él engreído.

\- ¡Vegeta!- lo reprendí, no quería pasar vergüenzas y mucho menos quedar como la fácil. Miré en dirección a Yamcha y se veía entre incrédulo y furioso.

\- Muchas gracias, pero ya me invitaron a bailar.- aseguré estirando las manos de Vegeta.- ¿Verdad?- pregunté con una sonrisa mirando a mi hombre.

\- Ehhh ¡Sí!- respondió nada convencido.

Lo arrastré a la pista de baile, se veía en shock como si fuera a hacer algo suicida, la música era muy animada y rápida, empecé a moverme frente a él que se quedó estático viéndome, me acerqué lentamente pegando todo mi cuerpo al suyo y bailando al ritmo de la música.

\- Para.- lo escuche gruñir.

\- ¡No! Baila conmigo Vegeta deja de ser tan gruñón.- susurré contra su cuello.- Sentía su miembro duro contra mi vientre y todo mi cuerpo temblaba, la marca en mi cuello quemaba debido al sudor que bajaba por mi piel, mordí su hombro a lo que respondió con un jadeo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?- escuché su varonil y sexy voz lo que me excitó aun más.

Sentí sus labios en los míos y como metía su lengua rudamente en el interior de mi boca, mordía mis labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar y los lamía, me sentí en un trance total, mi ropa íntima estaba completamente empapada de mis jugos y ya no veía a mí alrededor.

\- Creo que no voy a poder aguantar más mujer ¿Estás segura que es aquí donde quieres que te folle?- preguntó a lo que desperté de mi trance y miré a mi alrededor, mis planes de no parecer la fácil de la fiesta se fue al infierno. Todos nos miraban pícaros, desvié la mirada a Vegeta y lo vi con una mirada terriblemente pervertida.

\- No.- contesté jadeante.- Espérame afuera mientras me despido de mis amigas y nos vamos, y por Kami no permitas que nadie vea tu entrepierna.- pedí.

Fui junto a Fasha y me disculpé diciéndole que no me sentía bien, ya antes la había felicitado por su cumpleaños y entregado un pequeño obsequio. Salí de la casa y lo busqué con la mirada, no lo encontré afuera por lo que supuse que había ido por el auto.

\- Vegeta.- susurré, caminé unos pasos y miré en la esquina.- Vegeta ¿Dónde estás?- dije más alto.

\- Mira que tenemos aquí, una hermosa jovencita perdida.- escuché una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

\- No estoy perdida.- indiqué segura, giré para encararlo, pero toda mi seguridad terminó al ver a 5 hombres, 2 de ellos con arma de fuego y los otros con cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué quieren? Si quieren dinero tomen.- indiqué atemorizada extendiendo mi cartera para que la tomaran.

\- Te queremos a ti caramelito.- susurró el que parecía el líder y me causó repulsión, antes de pensar siquiera en escapar sentí sus asquerosas manos apretar uno de mis senos y con la otra cubrirme la boca apretándome contra la pared del muro que rodeaba la residencia de mi amiga, él continuó lamiendo mi cuello.

\- Yo seré el primero.- ordenó a sus socios por lo que sentí pavor.- Disputen entren ustedes quien será el próximo.- agregó divertido. Levanté mi pierna y le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna, calló gimiendo de dolor al piso, corrí por un callejón pero no llegué hasta la otra calle, otro de los hombres me alcanzó arrojándome al suelo, me volteó y me tapó la boca.

\- Parece que quieres jugar rudo.- dijo bajando una de sus manos y metiéndola bajo mi vestido, me removí tratando de sacarlo de encima, sentí como metía sus asquerosos dedos en mi ropa interior bruscamente por lo que gimotee, los sacó de debajo de mi ropa y se levantó apuntándome con el arma mientras desprendía su pantalón, desvié la mirada asqueada, no lo quería ver, cerré los ojos y toqué la marca en mi cuello recordándolo a él.

\- Vegeta ven que te necesito.- susurré, sus amigos nos miraban divertidos, su jefe se acercó lentamente y me dio un golpe en la mejilla.

\- ¡Dale duro a la callejera!- ordenó divertido, sentí el peso del cuerpo del repugnante hombre sobre el mío y entré en pánico.

\- ¡Vegetaaaaaaa!- grité lo más alto que podía y cerré mis ojos esperando el embiste que nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos con terror al escuchar un crujido y de pronto sentí el cuerpo del hombre caer completo sobre mí empapándome con su sangre, alcé la mirada y me encontré con Vegeta que sonreía sádicamente.

\- ¿Me extrañaste mujer?- preguntó con la cabeza del hombre en sus manos, alzó el brazo y la arrojó al piso a los pies de los bandidos ¡Lo había decapitado madre mía! Los 4 hombres restantes corrieron despavoridos pero Vegeta corrió tras ellos poniéndoseles al frente.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué nos atacas?- preguntó pálido el jefe.

\- Si la quieres la podrás fornicar después de nosotros.- propuso otro de los hombres. Escuché una escalofriante risa provenir de Vegeta y acercarse más a los tipos que retrocedieron.

\- Vegeta déjalos ir.- pedí asustada, no creí que él fuera capaz de matar a alguien tan sádicamente ¡Kami! Le había arrancado la cabeza al hombre y yo no quería ver como mataba a esos desgraciado, tan solo quería estar en sus brazos y olvidar todo.

\- Sabes mi hermosa perra que eso no lo haré, los mataré y luego continuaremos con nuestros planes.- aseguró, miró a los hombres como escogiendo a su próxima víctima, uno de ellos se orinó cuando se paró en su frente, se había posicionado ante al jefe.

\- Huelo el aroma de mi mujer en ti.- afirmó mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos, el hombre sacó su navaja y lo atacó, Vegeta lo esquivó con facilidad y se la arrebató.

\- Dime Bulma ¿Qué parte quieres que le rebane por haberte tocado?- preguntó tenebrosamente.

\- ¡Ya basta Vegeta! Para o me iré de aquí sin ti.- amenacé.

\- Hazlo y te dejaré antes que te vayas para que terminen lo que iniciaron.- ahora fue él el que me amenazó.

Pelee contra el peso muerto del hombre hasta que por fin pude levantarme, acomodé bien mi vestido y me acerqué lentamente a él.

\- No se acerque a esa bestia señorita la matará.- pronunció uno de los hombres por lo que desvié la mirada en su dirección.

\- ¡Aquí las únicas bestias son ustedes, cerdos!- respondí. Me acerqué lentamente a él y puse mis manos en su rostro.

\- Vegeta para.- supliqué besando sus labios.

\- Bulma.- susurró, esa marca en tu cuello advierte que eres mía y sabes muy bien que tocar a mi hembra se paga caro.- expuso con la misma mirada furiosa.

El jefe agarró el arma que tenía otro de sus aliados y disparó. Vegeta me empujó esquivándolo.

\- Lo acepto Vegeta, el único que me tocó es el que tiene el arma, mátalo y deja libre los demás.- pedí ¡No sé ni cómo ni por qué dije semejante barbaridad! Lo vi sonreír y de un solo movimiento lo asesinó, cerró mis ojos cuando vi que se le fue encima, pero la curiosidad me hizo mirar y observé cómo le quebró el cuello.

\- Ustedes no dirán nada de lo que pasó ésta noche, si lo hacen volveremos por ustedes y los torturáramos hasta la muerte.- afirmé en un tono lúgubre en que ni yo sabía que podía amenazar.- Ahora váyanse.- ordené y los vi correr a una velocidad inhumana.

\- Me excitas cuando amenazas mujer, ven y tortúrame.- pidió con una sonrisa.- Sentí mi interior quemarme.- Ahora debemos ir a un lugar íntimo, no quiero interrupciones.

Caminamos fuera del callejón y subimos al auto que estaba ahí, supongo que Vegeta llegó en él cuando vio a los violadores sobre mí y bajó a ayudarme. Arrancó al centro de la ciudad y cuando vio un hotel aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento, bajamos y entramos al lugar, llegué a la recepción.

\- Una suite matrimonial.- pedí rudamente, Vegeta estaba impacientándose y yo no estaba mejor. La mujer tecleó lentamente en su ordenador, levantó la mirada y devoró con ella a mi hombre.

\- ¡Por Kami! Podría dejar de mirar como una maldita perra en celo a mi hombre y darme la llave.- expuse frustrada. Sentí el miembro caliente de Vegeta en mi trasero.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones brava.- dijo antes de morder suavemente la marca en mi cuello y solo pude cerrarlos ojos.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo la necesita?- preguntó gélida.

\- Por 5 días.- gruñó Vegeta, escuchar su vos tan cerca de mi oído hizo excitarme aun más.

La joven tecleó nuevamente, ya pensaba seriamente dejarla inconsciente y robarle una de sus llaves, miré el reloj que estaba sobre la cabeza de mi verdugo, faltaban 10 minutos para la media noche, yo sentí que me moría si pasaba un minuto más.

\- Sabes que te has portado mal ¿Verdad?

\- Sí y quiero mi castigo.- dije girándome un poco para mirarlo mientras moví mis caderas sutilmente rozando su entrepierna.

\- Ya no me provoque más mujer o te forzaré aquí mismo.- dijo y yo rogaba porque cumpliera su amenaza.

\- Son 45.000 yen.- pronunció la recepcionista. Vegeta pagó rápidamente.- Cuarto 210 del tercer piso.- agregó.

\- Agarré las llaves y caminé apresurada hacia el ascensor siendo seguida por Vegeta. Apreté el botón para llamar el elevador que nunca llegaba, cuando la puerta se abrió subí apresurada perseguida por mi hombre y una vez se cerraron las puertas me acerque a él y lo besé bruscamente. Metí mi lengua en su boca y mordí sus labios escapándosele un gruñido, subió mis piernas a su cadera y me pegó contra la pared, apreté en el tablero el botón 3 y subimos, cuando las puertas se abrieron Vegeta caminó conmigo en sus brazos, busqué la mirada el 210 y abrí con él sosteniéndome. Entramos y él me lanzó a la cama sin delicadeza, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro.

\- No escaparás de mí.- dijo sonriendo ladino, yo lo último que pensaba era en huir. Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me tomó por las caderas rudamente apretando mis piernas y un gemido salió de mi boca.

\- Quiero mi paga.- dijo pasando sus dedos por sobre mis senos.

\- Tómame como desees.- susurré y al instante rasgó mi vestido junto con mi ropa interior. Saqué su pantalón y rompí los botones de su camisa, no sé ni de donde saqué tanta fuerza, pasé mis uñas por su pecho y lo mordí en el hombro, me dio la vuelta y me puso en cuatro sobre la cama.

\- Hazlo Vegeta, hazlo.- supliqué, percibí su miembro entrar en mi interior y como me embestía salvaje, yo solo gemía y me empujaba contra su miembro, lo sentí ir más adentro.

\- Más rápido perra.- ordenó jadeante impactando su mano en mi glúteo de una manera suave pero deliciosa.

Yo gemía y me retorcía como nunca pensé hacerlo, sentí sus manos descendiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi centro de placer, lo acarició de una manera frenética y se sentía exquisito. Retiró su mano y escuché como escupía algo, quise mirar pero no podía, abandonó mi interior y volví a sentir el calor en mis entrañas, me embistió brutal por el ano mientras metía dos de sus dedos por mi vagina y los empujaba hasta el fondo, rudo y firme.

\- Ahhh Vegeta… Ahhh.- me retorcía y me empujaba con él y prácticamente grité cuando el orgasmo me golpeó.

Sacó sus dedos.- Lámelos.- ordenó, giré mi cabeza y succioné sus dedos mirando sus ojos llenos de deseo.

Sentí como abandonaba mi interior y me movió dejándome con las piernas tocando el suelo y mi cuerpo sobre la cama, se arrodilló en el piso, abrió mis piernas y metió hondo dos de sus dedos, los retorcía en mi interior rápido y profundo, sentía mi orgasmo próximo y la sensación de su boca succionando mi intimidad fue el cielo.

\- Tu sabor es adictivo.- comentó, me levanté quedando parada frente a él y levanté mi pie colocándolo en su hombro y presioné para que se acostara en el piso.

\- ¿Quieres jugar mujer?- preguntó, con su sola voz casi sentía otro orgasmo.

\- ¿Me deseas Vegeta?- susurré y solo lo vi curvar sus labios en una sonrisa retorcida, besó mi pie que lo tenía apoyado en su hombro y subió por mi pierna su lengua rasposa, era deliciosa, agarró mis glúteos y los apretó arañándome con sus uñas.

\- Muérdeme perra, hazme pagar la marca que te hice en el cuello.- ordenó, siguió besando mi pierna y en el descuido lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas por los hombros dejándolo acostado en el piso.

\- Juegas sucio.- dijo.- Ya tela cobraré.

Agarré con mis dientes el pezón de su pecho y lo estiré, escuché un gruñido placentero salir de su boca, no me era suficiente, quería más de su cuerpo y más de esos sonidos excitantes, pasé mi lengua por los músculos de su abdomen hasta llegar al vientre, tomé su miembro en mis manos y lo sentí caliente. Percibí sus manos en mis hombros y antes de poder reaccionar me empujó rudamente contra el piso escapándoseme un gemido de la boca, amaba que me controlara. Se posicionó sobre mí y entró en un embiste poderoso, aferré mis piernas a su cadera, agarró mis glúteos y me levantó un poco del piso, entraba y salía de mi interior a un ritmo increíble y con una fuerza que parecía que podría destrozarme, pero verdaderamente me sentí tocar el paraíso y el infierno a la misma vez.

Gruño y se vino en mi interior arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, aproveché su estado de "debilidad" y salí debajo de su cuerpo, entré al baño y le puse seguro a la puerta, me senté sobre la mesa de azulejos que estaba al costado del lavabo.

\- Ven aquí, no escaparás- escuché su sexy vos por lo que sonreí juguetona.

\- Ya terminó por hoy.- aseguré riendo.- Ummm aun tengo deseos, pero mi playboy está agotado.- dije en el mismo tono.- ¡Kami! Estoy llena de su semen.- y con eso gemí para que me escuchara y acaricié mi feminidad para provocarle.

\- Ven aquí perra.- ordenó y sentí mi cuerpo arder nuevamente, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.- Maldito.- susurré.

\- Yo soy tu macho, entiende que eres mía.- indicó seguro.- Y tienes que complacerme.- agregó sonriendo sádicamente.

Salté sobre él y enganché mis piernas a su cadera, me elevé un poco sosteniéndome de sus hombros y lo metí en mi interior, me estrechó contra la pared del baño mientras me embestía hasta el fondo, lo mordí en el hombro con mi fuerza y sentí el sabor metálico de su sangre en mi boca, lamí la herida que sangraba un poco.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Me encantas!- gruñó mordiéndome un pezón y arquee la espalda para acercar más mi pecho a su boca, me retorcía contra sus embestidas y lo sentía caliente dentro de mí. Me llevó nuevamente a la cama y me bajó sin ninguna delicadeza abandonando mi intimidad.

\- Te enseñaré que de mi no puede escapar.- comentó y lo vi impaciente.

\- Castígame, ven.- pedí poniéndome en cuatro sobre la cama como sabía que le gustaba y gatee sobre el colchón alejándome de él.

Sentí como era jalada desde las caderas, entró en una penetración salvaje y grité sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Si perra! Grita, suplica y seré más benevolente.- lo escuché decir jadeante.

\- Sigue… sigue… ahhh Vegeta.- seguí diciendo mientras me retorcía, sentí sus manos impactando en mis glúteos fuerte y me excitaba tenerlo tan descontrolado.

\- Dime que te complazco.

\- ¡Sí!- respondí y aumentó el ritmo, sentía en mi interior una acumulación de calor en mi vientre.

\- Nunca me dejarás, siempre estarás dispuesta para que tu macho te fornique.- ordenaba jadeante mientras aumentaba más el ritmo, jamás lo sentí penetrarme con tanta fuerza. Grité temblando al llegar al orgasmo glorioso, bajé mis caderas y me retorcí pero Vegeta las levantó nuevamente y continuó sus embiste. Me sentía muy sensible, me seguí retorciendo a cada penetración por Kami que mi sexo estaba ardiendo, sacó su miembro por completo y lo metió duro, jamás pensé que se pudieran tener tantos orgasmos.

\- Eres deliciosa, me gusta tenerte así para mí.- gruñó, sentí como se derramaba en mi interior y me mordía en la marca de mi cuello, amaba que lo hiciera, me sentía suya. Soltó mi cadera y caí respirando dificultosamente sobre la cama. Alcé la vista y quedé impresionada, se veía tan guapo y sexy con su cuerpo desnudo sudoroso, su miembro seguía erecto y sonrió.

\- ¿Te cansaste mujer? Recién empezamos a divertirnos.- indicó acariciando con sus dedos mi intimidad y solo me limité a gemir.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Hola n.n creo que éste es el capítulo más picante de todos jaja, ya faltan pocos cap para terminar la adaptación no se desesperen jaja

Disculpen por las faltas ortográficas o las palabras enredadas :c siempre se escapan.

Déjenme un reviews para saber si les gustó, las quiero n.n Chain.


End file.
